


A Spider in Egypt

by Musikman50



Series: Spidey Couple Shorts [5]
Category: Legend of Queen Opala, Marvel (Comics), Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Eventual Smut, F/M, Harem, Multi, Romance, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-25
Updated: 2018-07-28
Packaged: 2019-03-09 10:30:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 8
Words: 21,752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13479630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Musikman50/pseuds/Musikman50
Summary: Open Spider-Man would get trapped in another universe, fight an evil sorceress, and marry the Queen of Egypt. Thanks a lot Parker Luck.





	1. Welcome to Egypt

_**Chapter 1: Welcome to Egypt** _

Waking up in the middle of nowhere was a man with brown hair and brown and eyes while wearing a red and blue suit with a web pattern on the red areas. he also had these black devices on both wrists with a silver trigger reaching to the palm of his hands. Getting up the man known as Peter Parker aka the Amazing Spider-Man looked around his surroundings to see he was near a large river.

"Where the hell am I?" Peter asked himself. "And how did I get here? The last thing I remember was that I had defeated the Sinister Six and they were being hauled off by SHIELD when suddenly I was hit with a beam of light just as the Avengers were coming".

"Avengers? Sinister Six? What are you talking about?" a man's voice asked. Peter turned to see a sailor next to him and noticed that the man was holding his mask.

"It's probably not important also that's my mask", Peter said. The sailor gave him his mask back. "Tell me where am I?"

"Where an a small outpost settlement outside the capital of Egypt", the sailor said.

"EGYPT?!" Peter yelped in shock. "Dammit, how did I get all the way to Egypt?!"

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah yeah, I'll be fine I just need to use your phone and call Iron Man to pick me up", Peter said.

"What is a phone?"

"You don't have phones?"

"No", the sailor answered in confusion.

"SHIT!" Peter yelled. _'Dammit not only am I stuck in another country I'm also stuck in another time period! Can this get any worse?!'_ , Peter thought to himself.

"Look what ever is going on just talk to the queen", the sailor said.

"The Queen?"

"Yeah, her name is Queen Opala, queen of Egypt. If you have any concerns just go talk with her. I'm sure she'll help you out", the sailor said.

"Oh okay, thank you", Peter said as he began to walk away.

* * *

**Outpost**

Peter had made it to the Outpost after a short walk there. He was able to find a gray long sleeved shirt just for him as well as black boots. Peter decided to keep his gloves on while deciding to hide his mask. Peter walked around the town for a bit and went up to an elderly man.

"Excuse me sir but where do I go to get to the Capital of Egypt?" Peter asked.

"Oh all you have to do is go north of the Outpost and cross a desert. After a while you'll get to the Capital", the elderly man said.

"Thank you", Peter said with a smile.

Peter walked north of the Outpost and saw the desert and where it is suppose to lead to. Peter began walking towards the gate to exit the area.  _'Well, here we go'_ , Peter thought.

"Halt stranger!" one of the soldiers said stopping Peter from continuing.

"Is there something wrong?" Peter asked.

"Nothing is wrong but we can't allow you to travel to the Capital at this time", the second soldier said.

"Why not?" Peter asked.

"A powerful monster appeared not long ago on the road between this Outpost and the Capital", the first soldier said. "For the security of everyone here, we can't let anyone pass before the Royal Guards take care of it".

"Royal Guards?"

"They are the best and most skilled soldiers of the Egyptian Army, and Queen Opala's guards", the second guard said. "I'm surprised you haven't heard about them, surely you are indeed a stranger to our lands".

"Very well then when do you believe I can carry on towards the Capital?"

"It shouldn't take too long for the Royal Guards to deal with that monster and clear a path", the first soldier said. "I'd advise you to stop by the tavern, I'm sure you'll be able to kill some time there".

"Guess I have no other options", Peter sighed in disappointment. "Thank you both". Peter left having his hopes dashed for now since he couldn't leave. Suddenly, his stomach growled. "Great now I need something to eat, I have no money, and I don't know what their currency is. Just great, Parker luck strikes again". Peter pinched the bridge of his nose as he made his way to the tavern. The moment Peter walked in...

"It's time for my destiny!" a drunk man yelled.

"Uuugh, this crap again?" the hostess sighed.

"What is going on here?" Peter asked here.

"Will you stop it already, give up!" the hostess yelled in anger.

"No! I just know it'll work this time", the ? said. "The gods have selected me to do their bidding, I must honor them by following it through! My fate is to be a hero and rise up to save the day, eventually marrying Queen Opala herself!"

"Ah, now I see. This guy is stupid", Peter said with a deadpanned expression. Peter swore he heard a slight snicker to his comment.

"Here goes nothing!" the man said as he ran forward... and hit his head on the wall knocking himself unconscious.

"I swear if he tries to run through the wall one more time I'll ban his sorry ass from this tavern", the hostess said. "The dumbass".

"M-me hurt head this time for serious big damage, words around... difficult... to how say", the man said.

"Wow, I should should feel sorry for him but..." Peter trailed off as he approached the man on the floor. His attention turned to the hostess as she spoke to him.

"Sorry about that scene, considering him...", the hostess said. "But other than that, can I get you you anything handsome?"

"Thanks and I would love something to eat but honestly I don't any money on me", Peter said.

"Well how about this", the hostess suggested. "Just this once you can a meal on the house and you can use the upstairs beds to get some rest. That should help you out with killing some time while waiting for the road to the Capital to open up".

"Wow thanks", Peter said. After a while Peter had eaten some food and made his way to the beds upstairs and got some rest. After getting his rest Peter made his way out but not before giving the hostess his gratitude for earlier. Peter went back to the guards and they gave him the okay to head forward he proceeded to cross the desert.

* * *

**Capital of Egypt**

Peter finally made it to the Capital and now he was on his way to see the Queen and see if she could help him.  _'It's either she can help me or else I'm stuck here in this world. I really hope there is a way to get back'_ , Peter thought. Peter seemingly passed by a woman who standing by a door.

"Hello sir would like to experience a moment of pleasure?" the woman with a smile.

"Uhm thank you ma'am but I'm kinda busy right now. Some other time probably", Peter said.

"Alright come back if you change your mind", the woman said with a smile.

"She seems nice", Peter said to himself. Just then he noticed a situation up ahead. "Okay what's going on here?" As Peter got closer he saw that it was a group of men with weapons harassing a woman wearing a white dress with a few guards beside her knocked unconscious. Interestingly this woman was... well she has... honestly, there is no way to describe how big her breasts are, like seriously, there is no way she should be moving normally if they are that big.

 _'Okay Felicia, as well as Amora, Misty Knight, Storm, and yes even you Emma Frost with your fake ta-tas, someone just beat you all'_ , Peter thought before jumping to the side.

"Aw come on we just want some fun with you your highness", one of the bondits say.

"As much as would love to gentlemen I can't-" the woman tried to say but was cut off.

"Lady we weren't asking for permission", another bandit said as he pulled out a knife. "We can do this the easy way or the hard way".

"And judging from how large your rack is, I think you like it the hard way don't you?" another bandit said with an evil grin. The knife in his hand was thwipped away with webbing covering his mouth.

"Wow even even in other realities set in the past, criminals just can't take a hint", Peter said as he leaped in between them separating the men from the woman.

"Back off creep, the woman is ours", the leader said.

"Really, because I'm pretty sure she said no to you all", Peter quipped. "It's either you guys can't hear or you have horrible manners towards women".

"That's it freak!" the men attacked. Peter was able to avoid the attacks by ducking and leaping over them causing them to attack each other in the process.

"Oh come one fellas we were just getting started. Don't quit on me now", Peter quipped. This caused the men to draw their swords and try to slash him. Peter was able to avoid the slash and shot impact webbing at them all before shooting with a venom blast causing them to reel back in pain. "So do you guys give up?"

"Mark our words you'll pay for that freak", a bandit said as he and his pals got up to run away.

"Yeah, you better run!" Peter yelled at them before turning to the woman who was helping up her guards. "Ma'am are you alright?"

"Of course, thank you young man", the woman said. "You must be here to see the queen are you?"

"Yeah I am I have an issue that I need help with and I think she can help me", Peter said.

"Well what ever it is, my daughter should be able to help but you'll have to be patient for a while".

"Right than- wait, you're her mother?" Peter asked in shock.

"Yes she is", one of her guards said. "This is Lady Farah, the former Queen of Egypt and widow of the former ruler of Egypt".

"Wow, you look really great to be honest", Peter said as he was trying his hardest not to stare at her breasts.

"Why thank you, you look great yourself", Farah said. Peter smiled sheepishly trying to hide a blush.

"Lady Farah, we to getting going", the other guard said.

"Just hold on a minute", Farah said as she went to Peter. "Again thank you for saving me from those bandits young man".

"Please call me Peter, Lady Farah", Peter said as he shook her hand with smile that she reciprocated.

"Well Peter if there is anything I can do to repay you just tell me", Farah said. "Hopefully I can in some way".

"Thanks and I really appreciate it", Peter said.

"Of course", Farah said before kissing Peter on the cheek.

"Lady Farah we need to go",

"Alright, alright, I'm coming. Take care Peter and here is some money just in case", Farah said giving Peter some gold coins. "See you later".

"Right see you later", Peter said.  _'Okay, I'm in good graces with the Queen's mother, I'm not sure if that is wrong if that is a win. Either way, I guess I'll have to wait before can meet with the Queen'_ , Peter thought. Just then Peter's Spider Sense kicked in and Peter looked to see a masked figure walking around the corner. "Okay what's going on?"

Peter followed the masked figure and stealthily jumped to the roof of a building. He followed the man until he was met by another man.

"Are you Striker?" the masked man asked.

"Yes I am".

"Well then here is your mission", the masked man said. Peter listened closely to what was being said. "There is a Royal Guard suit that help you sneak into the Palace and allow you into the Queen's private quarters. Once you get there and when the Queen is withing your reach, gag and abduct her".

Peter's eyes widened at this.  _'A plot to kidnap the Queen huh?'_  Peter thought to himself.

"Her pet Sebastilion might prove to be a problem but you should be able to put him down. Osira wants him dead for what he did to her", the masked man said.

"Osira?" Peter whispered to himself.

"Queen Opala must remain unhurt until you deliver her to us, remember to use the secret passage in the dungeon to get out. As you leave, remember to discard the Royal Guard outfit to make them believe it was an inside job. Osira and Khaan expects the mission to be successful, understood?" the masked man asked.

"Understood", Striker answered.

"Uh oh", Peter said. "I need to stop that from happening".

**Next time Peter rescues and meets Queen Opala.**


	2. Meeting the Queen

_**Chapter 2: Meeting the Queen** _

Inside of the throne room was a woman with almost shoulder length hair with bangs, a gold snake tiara, and wore a white dress as she sat on her throne. Sitting next to her on the right was a large black panther. This was Queen Opala and her pet panther Sebastilion. Walking into the throne room was Farah who was smiling as she entered. Opala smiled and spoke.

"Mother, how was your trip to the stables?" Opala asked.

"It was alright however we were attacked by a group of bandits", Farah said getting a concerned look from her daughter.

"Are you and your guards alright?" Opala said.

"Yes we are, the bandits wanted to have their way with me but a good gentleman stepped in and saved me", Farah said. Opala looked intrigued at this as well Sebastilion. "He was simply amazing, he fought off the bandits without even throwing a punch, and I'll admit he was fairly handsome. He also seemed to posses magical abilities".

"Really now?"

"Yes he did", Farah said. "Also he did say he wanted to talk to you about that he had".

"About what?" Opala asked.

"Don't know, maybe for your hand in marriage", Farah joked causing Opala to blush a bit and for Sebastilion to roll his eyes.

"Mother I don't even know him", Opala said.

"I know", Farah said giggling a bit. "It could be a serious matter that he may need your help with".

"Yeah, or it could be Osira up to no good and plotting her schemes", Opala said causing Sebastilion to growl at the mentioning of Osira.

"Yes but I doubt he would. If he did he would have known about me when he saved me. Besides he seems nice and a bit cute with he's shy", Farah said with a smile causing Opala to giggle a bit. "Well I better get going after all you have a few duties to get completed".

"Right, be careful mother", Opala said. With that Farah started leaving the throne room with a few of the guards ogling the former Queen's large bust.

A few hours had passed and now Queen Opala and Sebastilion were both making their way to her private quarters. The Queen walked alongside her pet panther as Striker, disguised as a Royal Guard decided to make his move. Striker continued following the two just as Opala started to pet Sebastilion and talk to him.

"You know Sebastilion this Peter sounds very interesting. Maybe I should go and see what wants after all he did save my mother. What do you think?" Opala asked as she scratched behind the panther's ear. The panther purred at the action. "Well whoever this Peter is, I hope that he is nice".

The two made it to the private quarter's doors and entered into it with Striker entering in seconds later. The two didn't see him as he was going to sneak up on them.

"You go on in and take a bath I'll be there soon", Opala told the panther and Sebastilion ran in to the bathroom leaving Opala all alone with only Striker in the room with her.

Striker pulled out a bottle and a piece of cloth and poured the substance inside the bottle onto the cloth. He slowly made his way to the Queen as she was taking her tiara off and set on the stand. The moment he was about to gag her...

"Not so fast dirt bag!"

_THWIP_

Opala turned around to see two of her Royal Guards. One right behind her with a wet cloth and the other holding a rope-like substance that was attached to the other's arm.

"What's going on here?!" Opala demanded an answer just as Sebastilion returned growling at the two. Striker pulled out a sword and tried to strike the panther but his other hand was stopped with the rope. With a hard yank, the guard brought Striker over to him.

"You bastard!" Striker yelled as he tried to attack the guard. The guard leaped back and tapped his wrist causing the image of Peter to appear as he attached to the walls. This shocked Opala, Striker, and the panther before Striker tried to slash him.

Peter jumped over him and jumped up avoiding a sword slash while grabbing Striker and monkey-flipping him in the air. Sebastilion took this chance as he lounged in the air tackled the man down. Sebastilion prepared to maul the man but was stopped by Opala. "Wait Sebastilion, not yet. Let's hear why he's here and in my private quarters no less".

"He's here because he was hired by someone named Osira to kidnap you", Peter said. Queen Opala's eyes widened at this as did Striker's eyes since only he was suppose to know about that.

"Is this true?" Opala questioned with a glare.

"Yes it is and I'm sorry", Striker shrieked in fear. Opala would have Sebastilion tear into this guy but she decided that it wasn't worth it.

"Be thankful that I refuse to let you die", Opala said. With that Striker was covered in webbing from head to toe and couldn't move. With that taken care of Opala turned her attention towards Peter. "So, what of you?"

"Right, my name is Peter Parker although I'm from I'm called Spider-Man", Peter said. "The reason I am here is because I was teleported here through magic and I need to find a way to get home".

"You're Peter?" Opala asked getting a nod from him. "You're the one who saved my mother".

"Yeah, Lady Farah was in trouble and I had to stop those bandits", Peter said. "I guess she told you, huh?"

"Yes she did", Opala said. "While I would love to hear your story I'm going to need so time alone for a while".

"Right apologies", Peter said nervously as he began to leave. "I'll tell you after you're done". With that Peter exited her private quarters with Opala standing there with her panther. Opala smiled and giggled a bit.

"Wow, mother was right he is handsome and cute when he's shy", Opala said getting Sebastilion to shake his head with small smile.

**-Later-**

Peter was with Opala inside of a tavern with Farah getting drinks for them all. After that incident earlier, Striker was immediately arrested and sent into the dungeon area to stand trail for attempted kidnapping. Some time later Peter and Opala met and decided to discuss things somewhere else.

Peter told her that had listened to a masked figure tell Striker to kidnap you and to kill Sebastilion from orders of Osira and Khaan and decided to stop him at all costs. Peter went forward to talking about how he could change his image with a device from his world called an Image Inducer. He originally created it for spy purposes and to destroy a crime lord's business from the inside but never got to use until today. The two stopped at a tavern in town and were surprised when they met by Farah who was present as well. After a while, Farah had returned to sit down with drinks for all three.

"Here we go, one for the all three of us", Farah said.

"Thanks", Peter said. "Man I can't even remember the last time I went out drinking with my friends. It would usually be with Logan and he was the only person I'd usually hang out with. Man I miss being back home".

"So tell us how this all began", Opala said.

"Well it all started when I was fighting against a group of enemies of mine called the Sinister Six", Peter said. "They were a group of villains who I would usually fight against the most so one day they all got together and plotted to take me out together. They consisted of Doctor Octopus, Electro, Rhino, Vulture, Scorpion, and the Shocker".

"You fought against all of them?" Opala asked.

"Sometimes, most of the times I'm fighting them separately but on rare occasions I have beaten them all at once", Peter said. "They got together when they attempted to steal a vehicle called a Quinjet from Avengers Tower".

"What are those?"

"The Quinjet is object that we use mainly to fly around from place to place", Peter explained. "Avengers Tower is the headquarters for the Avengers, a team of heroes who's mission is to protect others anywhere and everywhere. I just so happen to be a member". Peter pulled out a card from his pocket and gave it to Opala for her and her mother to see. The two saw his picture with a mask on with big white eyes. "That's me when I have my mask on".

"So you fight criminals and try to help people", Farah said. "I had a feeling that you were a hero".

"Well not everyone would think that", Peter said. "I have a guy named John Jonah Jameson, who runs a company on spreading the news, constantly call me a menace".

"Well shame on him for not seeing you as a hero", Farah said.

"Thanks", Peter said. "The Six tried to steal the Quinjet and I ran in an confronted them. Our fight spilled out into the streets of where I'm from, and I defeated them all. I webbed them up just for them to be arrested. However, just as they were being arrested with the Avengers arriving to confront the group and by extension me, a beam of white light appeared under me and it just got brighter and brighter until it just turned to black. The moment I woke up I found myself by a river and talked to a guy who told me to talk to you".

"Wow, honestly I'm sure if I can help you get back home", Opala said with a disappointed look.

"I understand that", Peter said. "But I ask if you could help me with finding a way to get home".

"Of course, I would be more than happy to do so", Opala said. "You saved me after all from a potential kidnapping".

"It seems you have a habit of helping people", Farah giggled.

"You I have a complex about it", Peter said.

"Also as thanks for saving to members of the royal family you can sleep in the Royal Guard's rest area", Opala said.

"Thank you", Peter said as he decided to take a sip of his drink.

"Can you tell us more about your world and some of your adventures?" Farah asked.

"Of course, I'll tell some of the most amazing things I've seen ever", Peter said as he recalled some of the most amazing moments in time that he's witnessed.

* * *

**Elsewhere**

In a dark tower a woman with jet black hair, wearing a gray dress, had three scar marks sat on the left side of her face, and had yellow snake-like eyes, sat on her makeshift throne as Striker kneeled before her. Striker had been found by Osira herself and brought back to her Dark Tower. This was the Dark Empress Osira and she was not happy at all. She got up from her throne and slowly approached Striker with building rage. "Explain to me again how you failed a single kidnapping", Osira demanded.

"I was doing exactly as you told me to. I don't how but this guy just appeared out of nowhere and stopped me", Striker explained. "I don't know how he did it but he did as if he was given abilities from the gods".

"Really, you would blame this on a single man?" the voice of a giant golden dragon spoke behind. "How can you be so incompetent human?"

"Easy Khaan, he also said that this man had abilities given to him by gods, what did he do?" Osira asked.

"He shot ropes from his wrists, threw me across an entire room, and clung to the walls", Striker said.

"It would seem as though the Spider-Man is here as well", a voice called out getting the three's attention. Standing in the shadows were "six" figures.

"Spider-Man?" Osira questioned.

"He is an adversary from our world who is a constant pain in our side", the voice said. "We however know how to defeat him. Leave the Spider-Man to us".

"Alright then I will ensure that you defeat this Spider-Man while I confront the Queen", Osira said as she walked back to her makeshift throne and sat back down.

"What about me?"

"For your incompetence, Striker, your services will no longer be required", Osira said before turning the dragon. "Khaan?"

"No wait! Please! I beg of you!", Striker pleaded. At that Khaan opened his mouth and proceeded to incinerate the pleading Striker. Osira smiled an evil smile as she walked back down from her throne.

"It's time I return to Egypt", Osira said.

**Next time Spidey fights old adversaries and meets Osira. Plus revelations. It should be noted that in the games Striker is a real character but he never got to act that mission at all because the player pretends to be him and rats out Osira's plan of kidnapping to Opala.**

**Also I should clarify what age everyone is:**

_**Peter : 24 years old** _

_**Opala : 22 years old** _

_**Osira : 25 years old** _

_**Farah : 42 years old** _

**Not that everyone knows we're all good. Also I noticed that they all have the same number of letters in their names. Weird, isn't it?**


	3. Family Matters

_**Chapter 3: Family Matters** _

_Bugle news: Our top story today, the investigation on Spider-Man's disappearance continues. Yesterday the arachnid based vigilante fought against and defeated his enemies the Sinister Six only to taken by a mysterious light. This has also led to a rapid increase in crime in several areas in New York. In response to this event, the various superheroes are scrambling to reduce the crime in New York and find out what happened to their ally. Only time will tell what they find._

"I apologize for calling you all on such short notice, especially early in the morning, but I have important news for you all", said a man with a red cape attached to a golden pendent with a actual eye inside of it. This was Doctor Strange, Sorcerer Supreme and he stood before the combined forces of the superhero community.

The Avengers consisted of Steve Rogers ( _ **Captain America**_ ), Tony Stark ( _ **Iron Man**_ ), Carol Danvers ( _ **Ms.**_ _ **Marvel**_ ), Bruce Banner ( _ **Hulk**_ ),  _ **Thor Odinson**_ , Jessica Drew ( _ **Spider-Woman**_ ), Clint Barton ( _ **Hawkeye**_ ), Natasha Romanoff ( _ **Black Widow**_ ), Pietro Maximoff ( _ **Quicksilver**_ ), and Wanda Maximoff ( _ **Scarlet Witch**_ ).

The X-Men consisted of Logan Howlett ( _ **Wolverine**_ ), Scott Summers ( _ **Cyclops**_ ), Jean Grey ( _ **Marvel Woman**_ ), Bobby Drake ( _ **Iceman**_ ), Kitty Pryde ( _ **Shadowcat**_ ), Piotr Rasputin ( ** _Colossus_** ), Anne Marie ( _ **Rogue**_ ), Kurt Wagner ( _ **Nightcrawler**_ ), Ororo Munroe ( _ **Storm**_ ), and Hank McCoy ( _ **Beast**_ ).

The Fantastic Four consisted of Reed Richards ( _ **Mister Fantastic**_ ), Ben Grimm ( _ **Thing**_ ), Sue Storm ( _ **Invisible Woman**_ ), and Johnny Storm ( _ **Human Torch**_ ).

The Defenders consisted of Matt Murdock ( _ **Daredevil**_ ), Danny Rand ( _ **Iron Fist**_ ),  _ **Luke Cage**_ , and  _ **Jessica Jones**_. These were the superheroes that Peter has met, fought alongside, and befriended. Doctor Strange decided to tell them all why they were all here.

"I've found Peter". This got everyone's attention. "He was whisked away with dark magic and I have been tracking that source of magic to locate him. I was able to find out where he is and I can happily say that he is just fine". At this, some of the heroes sighed in relief.

"That's good to hear, so is there anyway to bring him back?" Steve asked.

"Yes there is but it will take long time to do so", Doctor Strange said. "Due to a certain event, myself and a few other magic users are not as strong with magic as we use to be and it will take a while to get him back".

"What do you mean?" Reed Richards aka Mister Fantastic asked. Wanda spoke in Doctor Strange's place.

"Someone was going around killing magic", Wanda said causing some heroes to gasp a little. "We were able to stop the person responsible".

"In addition our magical power will return at full strength", Strange said.

"So our plan for now is to wait until you have your full strength and then we can go save him? What the hell man? Peter could be in danger at any point in time while we're waiting", Johnny said.

"I agree with Johnny on this one", Ben said.

"I understand your concern and I already have a plan for that", Strange said. "Someone from our world was able to go there and will be keeping an eye on Peter until we can bring him back".

"Who?" said everyone asked.

"She's a friend of Peter's. Jess, you should know her. She once used the name of Spider-Woman", Doctor Strange said causing Jess' eyes to widen.

"Then in this time we should make sure to keep the people of New York safe and come up with team to retrieve him the moment Doctor Strange gets his powers back", Steve said. With that everyone went to work. Cap decided to make a small stop somewhere. "I should visit Peter's aunt and let her know what's going on".

* * *

**Thebes-Capitol of Egypt**

Peter was sleeping in the Royal Guards room where he felt as if was in bed with him. Peter started to slowly wake up and find that Farah was sleeping next to him. She was pressed up against him with his left arm trapped in between her ( _extra_ ) large breasts. Peter tried to slowly pull his arm away but Farah stirred as a result before yawning and starting to wake up.

"Good morning Peter", Farah said yawning and stretching as her eyes began to open. She was pushing her chest out forward which Peter tried his hardest to not stare before taking the opportunity to pull his arm away successfully.

"Good morning Farah", Peter said after getting a hold of himself. "Why were you sleeping in the same bed as me?"

"Don't you remember?" Farah asked with a small smile. Peter started to remember what happened the night before and remembered that Farah wanted to sleep with him so that he would be comfortable being in Egypt. Peter told her that he would be okay but Farah insisted and well... you can guess what happened next. And no they didn't have sex.

"Oh right I remember now, sorry for forgetting", Peter said blushing a bit.

"It's fine", Farah smiled. "So what are you going to do today?"

"Honestly I'm not sure", Peter said. "Maybe get something to eat and then look around the city".

"If you'd like I could show you around the city and where to get something to eat", Farah said smiling.

"Sure, I don't mind", Peter said as he got up from the bed and put on his clothes. "By the way, thanks for the new clothes. It gets pretty uncomfortable wearing a full body suit on a hot day".

"I can imagine and you are very welcome", Farah said before getting out of bed. Farah was still wearing her white dress from yesterday."Well we should get going. Ready to go?"

"Yeah, I'm ready", Peter said as he left with Farah. With that Peter and Farah to find a place to eat.

* * *

**Meanwhile**

A woman in red appeared walking into the city. This woman wasn't alone as she was holding the hand of a little girl. After walking for a bit the two stopped and the little girl spoke. "Mommy why are we here?"

"We're here to see Peter, Rachel. Don't you want to see Peter?"

"Yeah but I thought he was home", Rachel said.

"Something happened to him and he ended up here", the woman said with a smile. "He's doing fine you don't have to worry".

"Will he be surprised to see us?" Rachel asked with a smile.

"Of course he will", the woman said as the two continued walking.

* * *

**with Peter**

Peter and Farah was leaving the area where they had ate at with Farah's eyes widened as they were leaving. "I have never seen a man eat as much as you have until today", Farah said.

"Will what can I say the food was great", Peter joked a bit causing Farah to giggle. "Besides, when I got my powers I had to eat a lot more than I usually did when I didn't have powers".

"Sounds a bit stressful", Farah said.

"It can be but there are some uses to having the ability to eat more then others", Peter said.

"Really, what's that?" Farah asked a bit intrigued.

"Well you can eat as much as you want and you don't gain any weight", Peter said.

"You have no idea how envious I am", Farah admitted with a small smile. Peter had to smile at that comment as he remembered when Carol said the exact same words to him. Peter then started to notice that some of the people were staring at them as they were making their way to the palace.

"Uh Farah they're staring at us", Peter said a little uncomfortable.

"Just ignore them. They usually stare at me all the time", Farah said with a smile as she wrapped her arms around his arm.

 _'I can see why they stare, mainly the men'_ , Peter thought to himself as he eyed her chest before looking away. "So where are we headed?"

"Just a few places around the city", Farah said with a smile. The two journeyed around the city visiting the various places from the stables where Farah took care of the horses, to the taverns located around the city where she and a few others would go to have drinks. The last place they went to was a random store and Farah convinced Peter to buy some flowers. Over an hour had passed and the two decided to head to the palace to see Queen Opala.

"So Queen Opala is in the Library?"

"She should be. Opala can be very busy sometimes and I thought it would be a good idea to check on her", Farah said. "Besides, we can have more fun later".

"You have any other places to take me?"

"Well yes of course", Farah smiled "There's the bath house inside of the palace and a brothel I want to take you to".

"A brothel?" Peter asked. "Why a brothel?"

"I just wanted to show you the girls there", Farah said. "Back then, in my not so happy early life, I was sold into slavery and became a belly-dancer for a few years, the best in the city actually. I had stopped belly-dancing when I was freed and married my husband, Nasir".

"I take it that he was Opala's father and the former king?"

"Yes. He was a loving and powerful man who valued family above all others", Farah said with smile thinking of the fond moments she had with her now deceased husband. "Other than that, I started to get back into belly-dancing a while ago and I go there to teach the girls there. I hope I can take you there and who knows, I could give you a private show".

Peter blushed a bit as Farah held onto his arm. "Well sure I guess that would be alright", Peter said and Farah beamed with excitement.

"Alright I'll hold you to that", Farah said with a huge smile as she grabbed Peter and they took off to go see Opala in the library.

_**-Later-** _

A little while had passed by when Peter and Farah made it to the library. The two had spotted Opala petting Sebastillion in the library. "Opala we got here just in time", Farah said.

"Hello mother. Peter, how are you today?" Opala asked with a serene smile while Sebastilion rolled his eyes a bit.

"So far so good", Peter said. "By the way, the food here is amazing. Could you tell whoever the chef is that I said he did a good job?"

"I'll see what I can do", Opala said with a giggle. "So who's flowers are those?"

"Oh these are-" Peter began but Farah interrupted.

"For you! Peter decided to buy them just for you", Farah said.

"I did?" Peter questioned with a surprised/confused look on his face.

"Thank you Peter, I love them", Opala smiled at this. Peter looked to Farah who smiled at him in turn. Peter just went with it and smiled but his spider sense was going off.

"Well isn't this a good ol' family reunion", a voice said. The three turned to see Osira standing there with several lizard-like creatures wearing armor and carrying swords around her.

"Osira! What are you doing here?!" Opala yelled as she stood beside her other and Peter.

That's Osira?" Peter asked.  _'She looks like an older version of Opala-wait?'_  Peter thought to himself.

"Yeah, that's Osira. She's my older sister", Opala revealed.

 _'I had a feeling'_ , Peter thought. "Let me guess, she's mad that you're the Queen and she tried to kill you to become Queen, right?"

"Got it in one go", Opala said.

"Yes, I did try to kill my beloved sister to become Queen. Obviously from the scars here I failed at that when that mut slashed my", Osira said glaring at Sebastilion. Sebastilion smirked at that. "I'm here for the throne baby sister so either surrender it to me or become breeding stock to my Lizardmen". The Lizardmen took a step forward with swords in their hands.

"How about... no to both suggestions", Opala said defiantly.

"You little bitch", Osira glared. "Lizardmen attack! Kill the man but make sure my mother and sister are unharmed!"

The Lizardmen went to attack but Peter jumped in and kicked two of them in the face and sent them flying before ducking under a slash and with his left fist uppercut the one that tried to slash him. Peter then turned to face Opala and Farah. "Go! I'll hold them off!" Peter said.

Opala, Farah, and Sebastilion ran out of the library leaving Peter behind to fend off the Lizardmen. "Ah, so you're the Spider-Man that Octavius was talking about. I'll admit you are a handsome man. It's a shame though that you'll have to die today", Osira said.

"What Octavius?" Peter said to himself before a moment of realization hit him. "Great the Sinister Six are here as well. I take it you're the one who brought us all here, am I right?"

"Lizardmen, have fun with him", Osira said as she left the room.

The Lizardmen jumped at Peter but he was able to avoid the slashes and knock a few of them back before punching one into a wall. At that moment Peter took one of their swords and slashed one of the Lizardmen across the chest before dodging a slash attack and using the sword's hilt to hit the Lizardmen in the neck. Peter continued fighting the Lizardmen before charging a venom blast and electrocuted them all.

"You're not getting away that easily Osira", Peter said as he left the library. He took out small metal bands and they formed into web-shooters. He decided to give chase and went into the secret passage that Striker would have used to find Osira. Peter found more Lizardmen and with ease took them all down, silently thanking Black Widow for those training sessions. He entered another area where he found Osira walking away. "I hope you didn't think you could just get away did you?"

Osira turned around to see him. "Wow you actually followed me and think you can stop me", Osira almost laughed.

"I've stopped more dangerous threats before so of course I can", Peter said slowly walking towards her before stopping. "You know you don't have to do any of this. She's your sister".

"And I should care about that why?"

"Because you're family", Peter said.

"Family? My whore of a sister stole something that was suppose to be mine. I don't care about my family", Osira said with a glare at Peter.

"Alright, I tried to talk it out but you're giving me now other choice", Peter said slightly irritated. "If you're not going to listen then I'll just have to stop you".

"Hahaha you're quite a jester aren't you?" Osira laughed a bit before turning serious. "But seriously, go back to your Queen if you want to live, you have no idea what I'm capable of".

"I've handled worse than you think, I'm more than certain I can stop you", Peter said.

"Fine... if you want to die that badly, I'll gladly do you the service", Osira said.

Peter's spider sense tingled just as Osira's hands started glowing and she shot a beam of energy at Peter. Peter was able to jump out of the way and attached himself to the wall. Peter shot a web-line swung over to her avoiding the shots fired at him before shooting impact webbing at her.

"Gahhh! Stop that!" Osira yelled as she charged up another beam of energy and blasted at him. Peter countered with a venom blast that caused a huge explosion and knocking them both away. Osira was getting back up and tried to leave when her legs were webbed top the ground.

"You're not going anywhere!" Peter shouted as he charged at her. Osira glared at him with a mixture of anger and fear. This quickly went away when a dark figure appeared and swatted Peter away.

"Altum what are you doing?!" Osira yelled.

"Saving you mistress", Altum said. Altum charged at Peter and tried slashing him with his sword but Peter avoided the slashes.

"That armor must really be holding you back because seriously have you ever done this before", Peter quipped. Peter waited for Altum to leave a vulnerable spot open before punching him in the stomach. Peter's eyes widened though at this. "Who are you?" This cost Peter as Altum attempted to backhand Peter which he ducked but was hit by the beam of energy courtesy of Osira.

This knocked Peter away and left him injured on the ground. Osira was set free by Altum and the two escaped leaving an unconscious Peter on the ground. The woman in red appeared and picked Peter up before carrying him away.

_**-Later-** _

Peter slowly woke up to find himself in a bed with a familiar face greeting him. "It's been a while Peter", the woman said with a smile.

"Julia, what are you doing here?" Peter asked.

"Here to help a friend", Julia said with a smile. "Besides someone really wanted to see you". Just then Rachel appeared and ran up to Peter.

"Peter!" Rachel exclaimed in joy.

"Hey Rachel, how have you been?"

"I've been fine", Rachel said.

"That's good", Peter smiled. "It's good to see you both again. How did you guys get here?"

"Doctor Strange's magic", Julia answered.

"Wait but can't you teleport like Cassandra could?"

"We can only do that when it's just ourselves, we can't teleport anyone else", Julia explained.

"Oh, okay", Peter said. "What's happening back home with everyone?"

"So far everyone has been coming up with ways to bring you back home. It will take a while however so we'll have to be patient", Julia said. "By the way the Queen will be here in a few seconds just to check on you". Soon enough Opala appeared.

"Peter, are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'll be fine. How're you and your mother?" Peter said.

"We're fine for the must part", Opala said. "Your friend here told us that you were hurt but said you were going to be fine".

"That's good to know", Peter said. "Your sister is something else in terms of personality, though I never expected your sister know magic"

"I never knew that either because she couldn't do that before", Opala explained. "I guess that explains what happened to her eyes. There might be more to Osira's threats than I first believed".

"Any ideas as to where she would go to?" Peter asked.

"Not sure from what I've heard she went to Greece where she suddenly vanishing", Opala said.

"I'm guessing there might be something she's using to travel large distances. We'll have to search the areas around for anything that can help", Peter said.

"For now just rest. Once you're healed we'll stop Osira", Julia said.

"Of course, I can't really do much while I'm injured. I'll just wait until I'm better to get ready", Peter said.

"Good man", Julia said smiling alongside Opala as they started to leave the room to let Peter get some rest.

"Peter, I'm glad you're okay", Opala said as she left. At this Peter smiled before going to sleep.

* * *

**Epilogue**

"I admit I was wrong and I underestimated him. I want you and the rest of the Sinister Six to destroy the Spider-Man", Osira said.

"It will be our pleasure, Dark Empress", Doc Ock said with an evil smile as the other Sinister Six members walked up behind him all with an evil smile.

**Next time Cap speaks with Aunt May while Peter recovers and helps fight pirates. Plus a lemon with Queen Opala.**


	4. Royal Treatment

_**Chapter 4: Royal Treatment** _

"My goodness", said Peter's mother figure Aunt May. May had always been scared of losing Peter because of being Spider-Man but finding out that her nephew disappeared somewhere else was just as painful. Steve was inside with her to tell her what was going on while Tony, Logan, Jess, Carol, and Johnny were standing outside. After a few minutes May spoke. "Is he okay?"

"From what Doctor Strange has told us, Peter is just fine and a friend of his is with him", Cap said. This news caused May to relax a bit. As long as Peter was okay she was alright, for now.

"That's a relief", May said. "Peter had been doing better since his breakup with Mary Jane months that I believed he was finally finding happiness. I never expected this would happen though".

"Strange says that it would be a while before we can physically go to find Peter but we can and will get him back", Steve said.

"I understand and thank you Mr. Rogers", May said with a small smile.

"No problem at all", Steve said with a small smile.

* * *

**with Peter**

"You use to be an archer?" Peter asked as he stood with Farah who was showing him her skills as an archer. Peter was in a new Spider-Man suit that Julia was able to weave for him, with new web-shooters.

"I've had few lessons from my parents back then", Farah said. "Do you have a few archers back home?"

"Yeah, quite a few. The main two that come to mind are Clint Barton and Kate Bishop", Peter said. "They share the name Hawkeye and have a weird relationship".

"I hope I get to meet them one day", Farah said.

"Well anything is possible, you just might meet them", Peter said. "I should warn you though, be careful around a man named Tony Stark. He's a real deviant when it comes to women". At this Farah laughed before seeing Opala enter the room.

"Well I better get going. Those horses aren't going to take care of themselves", Farah said.

"Right see you later", Peter said as he waved to her. He then noticed that Opala was coming. "Hey Opala how are you doing today"?

"I'm doing fine",Opala said. "So how are you feeling right now?"

"Honestly I'm feeling a lot better", Peter said. A week had passed since his battle against Osira and Peter was back on his feet. The moment he was able to walk again, he got to work hunting down leads to get to Osira's location. Of course he didn't find anything, yet, but he didn't lose hope.

"That's good to hear", Opala sighed in relief. "I don't want you getting hurt again".

"That makes the two of us", Peter said. "That blast from Osira hurt like hell. Don't plan on getting hurt like that again but something tells me that it will happen regardless".

"Well if you do get hurt again again, I hope you don't mind me patching you up", Opala said with a slight blush.

"Uh yeah, I wouldn't mind", Peter said as he and Opala started to stare into each others eyes before his Spider Sense tingled a bit. Just then a man walked into the

"Your highness we have a situation by the docks", a man said as he walked towards the two. "It appears that- oh my apologies Queen Opala, I didn't know you were busy".

"Don't worry at all", Opala said. "I was just checking on him".

"Right of course", the man said. "And you are?"

"I'm Peter", Peter said extending his arm to the man. The man smiled before reaching out and shaking his hand.

"So you're the Peter that Opala has been talking about, I can see why she likes you", the man said causing Opala to blush at his comment. "I am Supreme Commander Seth, leader of the Royal Guard and the Egyptian army. I'd like to say thank you for saving our Queen"

"Of course no problem", Peter said.

"What seems to be the problem?" Opala asked.

"Our sources have spotted a group of thugs at the north end of the city travelling into the desert", Seth said. "You should know that there is a Rhinoceros man with them as well".

"That's Aleksei Sytsevich, he calls himself Rhino", Peter said. "He's one of my enemies from back home. Maybe I can find a clue that will lead me to where Osira is".

"That would help us but there could be a trap there", Opala said looking at Peter with a concerned look.

"I don't disagree with that but we won't find out if I don't check it out", Peter said.

"Peter's right, you won't know unless he checks it out", Julia said as she appeared.

"Alright then", Opala conceded.

"I can send a group of soldiers with you if you want", Seth said.

"Thank you but I won't need it", Peter turned to leave but was stopped by Opala.

"Be careful Peter", Opala said.

"You have my word that I'll try", Peter said before hugging her. After separating Peter ran off to head over to the shore. Opala was still concerned until Julia grabbed her hand and lead her to her room.

"He'll make it I promise you", Julia said with a smile causing Opala to slightly go wide eyed before a small smile graced her lips.

* * *

**Desert/North of Thebes**

A group of thieves alongside the Rhino and a big, bald, and scarred man walked through the Desert. Rhino was sweating up a storm because of the heat.

"Gah! This heat is killing me!" Rhino yelled in frustration. "Ock told me not to go but I didn't listen. Are we almost there yet?"

"Yeah, we're almost there", the bald man said. "Now tell me about this Spider-Man".

"The web-creep has always been an annoying pain in the ass", Rhino said. "Even then he's not a pushover".

"Really, that pipsqueak beat you?"

"Yeah, as much as I hate to admit it, he did", Rhino said.

"Haha, you lost to someone weaker than you", the man laughed. "

"You think that now but when you face yourself you'll come around", Rhino said.

"Whatever", the bald man said just as they got near a cave. "We're here". Unbeknownst to them, Spider-Man was following right behind them.

 _'Almost there, really hope that this gets me something'_ , Peter thought to himself as he entered the cave right behind them. Peter attached himself to the walls and started to appear like the wall's rocky appearance.  _'Thanks to Image Inducer, I can camouflage with my surroundings and become undetected by enemies'_. Peter crawled into the room where he saw a large number of thugs, Rhino, and the bald man with Altum.

"Make sure you get this back to Osira", the bald man said.

"What is that?" Rhino asked.

"It's something that Osira will use on Opala to make her a cock-hungry sex slave", the bald man said.

"Rughart if you'd paid an ounce of attention you'd know that the Spider was here", Altum said. At this the group looked to the ceiling as Peter stopped the Image Inducer and appear to them all.

"Well that cat's out of the bag", Peter quipped as he flipped down. "Hey Aleksei, been a while".

"Yeah but not long enough if you ask me", Rhino said.

"Deal with him", Altum commanded. All the bandits gathered around Peter and tried to attack him but were all webbed up and thrown against the walls.

"Anyone next?" Peter quipped.

"Rughart you deal with him", Altum said as he and Rhino started leaving. Peter tried to run after them but was stopped by Rughart who hit him with a lariat that him down. Just as Rhino would be out of his sight Peter fired a Spider Tracer from his web-shooter just as he was getting picked up.

"Come on weakling is that all you got?" Rughart taunted as he caught Peter in a bear hug.

"Gah, dude do you ever brush your teeth? Your breath smells horrible. It's no wonder why you don't have a girlfriend", Peter quipped.

"What did you just say weakling?!" Rughart glared. Before he knew Peter was able to break out of it by back-flipping and kicking Rughart in the face. "You'll pay for that!"

"Of course you will, without a shout of a doubt", Peter quipped before spraying webbing in his eyes. While Rughart was trying to get the webbing out of his eyes, Peter charged up and kicked him in the stomach knocking the bald man out cold. "And done, now to go find Rhino".

Peter went to find where Rhino was and found light shine in another room. Peter went to it found both Rhino and Altum warping away. Peter walked up to see the crystal in the middle of the room.

"So this is what they use to travel to and from Egypt. I better go tell Opala about this", Peter said just as he went back to the room where Rughart and his bandits were defeated. "I better take these guys in as well".

* * *

**Thebes-Capitol of Egypt**

Peter had walked in front of the palace where Commander Seth was and showed him the thugs he caught. "I found out how they travel back and forth but some of them got away. I did manage to capture a few of these guys though", Peter said.

"Very well, I'll take these men into the underground cell", Seth said. "Queen Opala is in her private chambers alone and told me to tell you to come visit her".

"Alright then", Peter said. Peter walked through the palace hallways to get to the Queen's private chambers. Peter had knocked on the door and spoke. "Opala, it's me Peter. Commander Seth said you called for me".

" _I did, come on in_ ", Opala said from inside the room. Peter had walked in to find Opala on her bed completely naked.

"Whoa, what seems to be going on here?" Peter asked. Opala slowly got off the bed and made her way a few inches in front of him.

"Peter, I really like you a lot and I want to have this moment with you", Opala said. "Would you like to share this moment with me?"

Peter had to admit that he Opala were getting closer and that she was a beautiful woman. "Of course I will", Peter said as he started to remove his shirt revealing his athletic body to her.

Opala walked closer to him and pressed herself against him as they slowly started kissing. Peter wrapped his arms around her waist just as she started removing his pants revealing his erect cock. Opala slowly laid him onto the bed before beginning to suck him off.

Peter moaned as he brought the rest of her body to him before he began licking her vagina. Opala gasped a bit at this before moaning. She slowly began to gyrate her lower body while she went back to sucking his cock.

Peter continued licking her out as he started digging his tongue deeper into her pussy causing her reel a bit. Opala couldn't take it as she got off of Peter and laid on the bed just as Peter slowly crawled on top of her.

"Peter I need you inside of me", Opala pleaded. Peter slowly entered into her and began thrusting into her. "Oh Peter, yes, just like that, yes!" Opala wrapped her arms around his neck as he continued screwing her. "Oh Peter, I never said thanked you properly for saving me. Please fuck me as much as you want".

At this Peter pulled out and flipped Opala over. He began fucking her doggy-style and she loved every minute of it.

"Gah Opala you feel great", Peter said as he started to thrust harder into her.

"I know Peter!" Opala said as she orgasmed. "Yes Peter, fuck me, fuck me like an animal! Ahhhh!" Opala started screaming in ecstasy as Peter started going deeper inside and hitting her sweet spot.

Soon enough, Peter felt himself reach his limit. "Shit Opala I'm going to cum", Peter said.

"Cum inside of me Peter", Opala said. With that Peter released his load into the Queen's pussy. Peter and Opala fell onto the bed as they both tried to catch their breath. Soon enough Opala leaned over and kissed Peter on the lips. "Thank you Peter. That was the best sex ever".

"No problem", Peter said.

"If you do want to have sex anytime, I don't mind at all", Opala said.

"What about having a second round?"

"I'd love to", Opala said as she got on top of him with his cock re-entering her pussy to ride him.

Unbeknownst to the two Farah watched it all and continued to watch as they go at it while fondling her right breast and fingering herself. "Wow, that Peter is a real stud", Farah said lustfully.

* * *

**Elsewhere**

In the underground prison Rughart and a few of the bandits were caged up when Seth walked in. Rughart spoke just as Seth appeared.

"You think Osira will be disappointed?" Rughart asked. Seth stopped for a bit before a mischievous smile crossed his face.

"No she won't", Seth said. "She'll actually be quite pleased that her plan is coming together. I'm actually surprised that you didn't insult her this time despite the fact that you hate her".

"I do hate that Scar-faced Cunt but if I can money and as many women to have my way with then I'll be satisfied", Rughart said. At this Seth smiled just before a beep appeared and he pulled out a mechanical device, pressed a button and answered in to it.

"Osira, you're plan is coming together", Seth said.

" _Good, just what I wanted to hear_ ", Osira answered.

"The spider will come for you are you worried?" Seth answered.

" _Of course not because by the time he comes to me, it will already be too late_ ", Osira said.

_**Next time a lemon between Peter and Farah. Plus, Peter goes to hunt down Osira and faces off against Altum (if that's his real name).** _

_**By the way saw Avengers Infinity War and I gotta tell ya...** _

_**IT FUCKING ROCKS!  
** _

_**To all those who haven't seen it yet, you're missing out! Go see before it's too late!** _


	5. Mother knows (blows) best

_**Chapter 5: Mother knows (blows) best** _

Peter was in the Royal Guard's room as he was laying down to sleep. As he was laying on the bed he started to remember his earlier sessions with Opala and smiled. He started to remember a conversation he had with Opala while he was still bedridden.

_**-Flashback-** _

_Peter was in his room with Julia and Rachel keeping him company. Julia was telling Peter what the other heroes were doing when they found out he had been missing. "Everyone is trying to find a way to get me back home, man I feel really special right now", Peter said._

_"Well of course they would, believe it or not some of the other heroes actually care for you", Julia said._

_"I thought I annoyed some of them", Peter said._

_"Oh without a doubt you do, hell you annoy me more than anyone else...", Julia said with a smirk causing Peter to fold his arms and pout, "... but we do have faith in you and sometimes other heroes are quite jealous of you"._

_"They are?!" Peter asked in shock._

_"Of course, why do you think She-Hulk doesn't like you as much?" Julia asked._

_"Huh, never thought about that", Peter said. Just then Opala entered the room. "Hey Opala what's up?"_

_"I just came here to check on you and see if you were okay", Opala said. "How are you feeling?"_

_"In a little bit of pain but I can pull through", Peter said._ _"Where's Farah?"_

_"She had something important to do right now and said she'll visit you later", Opala said._

_"Speaking of important, Rachel and I need to get something to eat", Julia said._

_"Yay, lunchtime!" Rachel cheered._

_"We'll be back later Peter", Julia said as she hugged him before leaving with her daughter._

_"I think she likes you", Opala smiled._

_"I know she does", Peter said._

_"You do, then why not go after her?" Opala asked._

_"Well... Julia had lost her husband Larry a few months ago and it was really hard on her and Rachel", Peter said causing Opala to gasp a bit. "She and her husband were separated but they tried to get back together. Sadly he passed away of a heart attack. I think she still misses him and poor Rachel lost her dad at such a young age"._

_"Wow, I can understand what they're going through", Opala said as she sat at the end of the bed while wiping tears from her eyes as she remembered what it was like losing her own father and what she and her mother had to go through. "It's hard to get over a family member dying"._

_"Indeed it is", Peter said. "I stepped in not to replace him but to help them get over the loss of him"._

_"What about you have you been a relationship before arriving here?" Opala asked._

_"Yeah, her name was Mary Jane. We dated for a while but we broke up because she hated me being Spider-Man because I could die or get hurt", Peter said. "I get where she was coming from but well, I thought we'd be together for a long time"._

_"Must have been tough", Opala said._

_"Yeah, and as much as I hate to break up, maybe it was for the best", Peter said._

_"Well I think that you are too good of a man to just let go and do what I can to make it work", Opala said._

_"Thank you, that means a lot", Peter said with a smile._

_"Of course", Opala said before leaning down and kissing him on the forehead. "I hope you don't mind but can you tell me more about your fight with this Thanos person?"_

_"Sure but trust me it was a one-sided beatdown in Thanos' favor", Peter began telling the story of how he fought Thanos with fellow hero Hellcat._

_**-Flashback End-** _

Peter smiled as he remembered that moment. Just then the door creaked open and Farah peaked her head through the door. "Peter are you asleep?", Farah asked.

"No, not yet", Peter said.

"Good", Farah said as she opened the door and walked in revealing that she was completely naked. She made her way to the bed before crawling over to him. Farah laid on top of Peter and began kissing his neck to his surprise.

"F-Farah what are you doing?!" Peter whispered in shock.

"I'm sorry Peter but I saw what you and Opala were doing and I really need this", Farah said before kissing Peter on the lips. Peter was shocked by this but felt a wave of lust come over him as he started to kiss her back. "Don't you want this mature woman to give you a good time Peter?"

"Well what do you have in mind?" Peter asked.

Farah smiled as she got off the bed pulling Peter's legs to face her. She then proceeded to remove Peter's pants and reveal his hardened member. Farah's smile grew as she looked at his cock with an almost predatory grin.

"Wow Peter I can see why Opala had a great time with you", Farah said lustfully.

Farah proceeded to lick the tip of his cock eliciting a moan from Peter. Soon enough she licking up and down his cock. Soon enough Farah stopped before opening her mouth and taking every inch of his cock.

"Gah! Farah!" Peter groaned at this as Farah continued to bob her head up and down on his cock.  _'God this woman is a freak!'_ , Peter thought to himself as he placed his right hand on the back of her head. Farah continued on with slobber covering most of his cock.

Soon enough Farah stopped sucking him off and stood back up. "Hope you enjoy Peter", Farah said as she wrapped her breasts around his cock. Slowly she started moving her tits up and down on his shaft. "Tell me Peter, does feel good?"

"Yes, yes it does", Peter said as he started thrusting into her breasts much to Farah's enjoyment.

"Trust me Peter the fun is just beginning", Farah said as she stopped and laid Peter back on the bed. The buxom MILF again climbed on top off Peter when Peter began rubbing his cock on her exposed pussy. Farah moaned at his actions before speaking to Peter. "No more teasing me Peter, give me that cock".

Peter did just that as he entered into her soaking wet pussy. Farah arched her back in arousal as Peter began thrusting into her. Farah responded by bouncing on top of him getting Peter moan as well.

"This is exactly what I wanted, ever since we first met", Farah said. "I've wanted you inside me the moment you saved me from those thugs. I tried to control myself but seeing you take my daughter like turned me on so much". Farah increased her speed as her breasts were dangling in Peter's face as he was fondling her ass. Funnily enough her breasts started lactating milk. "Yes give me more Peter, fuck me more!"

Peter did just that as he turned themselves over and proceeded to pound her into the bed. He also spread her legs further apart to go deeper and hit sweet spot.

After hitting that spot multiple times Farah came hard. "Gahhh!" Farah yelled.

Peter stopped afterwards and pulled out to start licking Farah's wet pussy. Farah was loving every moment of Peter eating her pussy that she tried to push his face further into her pussy.

Soon enough Peter stopped and re-entered Farah's pussy again fucking her hard. "Thought I'd return the favor", Peter said.

"Thank you for that Peter", Farah smiled. "Tell me Peter, do you love my body?"

"I love all of you Farah", Peter said. Farah responded by grabbing Peter kissing as he continued pounding her. Peter broke the kiss and proceeded to start drink her breast milk causing Farah to cum again. "Farah I'm going cum".

"Go right ahead Peter", Farah said. Soon enough Peter came into her pussy. Peter and Farah stayed in wrapped in each other's embrace for a few minutes before Farah spoke again. "Thank you Peter".

"Anytime", Peter said with a tired smile before drifting off to sleep.

"Sleep for now Peter, for we'll be continuing in the morning", Farah said as she rubbed the side of his sleeping face as she drifted to sleep herself with a content smile.

* * *

**Sanctum Sanctorum**

Doctor Strange levitated with his legs crossed as he was focusing his magic. Soon enough he was met with the astral projection of Madame Web. "Julia how are you?"

" _I'm fine Doctor Strange_ ", Julia said. " _Do you have any good news?_ "

"Of course, I do. I have acquired enough magic for me to open a portal and send a team to retrieve you and Peter", Strange said.

" _Alright but I should let you know that Peter will be hunting for the woman who brought him here named Osira_ ", Julia said.

"Alright then, I'll inform the others of what Peter will be doing in the meantime", Strange said. With that Julia nodded just as she disappeared. "Osira, an Egyptian woman who was to be the rightful ruler of Egypt but was rejected in favor of her sister Opala. I think I have a book on her somewhere". Doc Strange went over to his bookshelf to see if there was a book on her.

* * *

**Thebes**

It was now 2:30 PM in Thebes, (Peter had a watch), and Peter was going to be leaving to find out where Osira was. After a second romp Farah, Peter told Opala of what was going on and made a request to find Osira and stop her. Opala granted him permission to do so and well here we are now.

Peter was geared up in his Spider-Man suit with all of his gadgets and had a sword that Opala gave him. Peter believed that he might not need it but who knew it might come in handy. Peter stood in front of the Opala and Farah ready to leave and stop Osira.

"Well Queen Opala and Lady Farah I had better get going", Peter said.

"Well good luck", Farah said with a smile.

"And please, be careful Peter", Opala said.

"I promise", Peter said before hugging both women. Peter left the throne room and made it outside where he was met by Julia who had Rachel by her. "Hey, I was just about to come and see you before I left".

"I know but Rachel wanted to see you off", Julia said. Soon enough, Rachel walked up to Peter.

"Peter I don't want you to go", Rachel said.

"I know sweetheart. I don't want to go either but I have to go", Peter said. "Remember what I usually say?"

"Great power comes great responsibility?"

"Exactly, it means that those with the power to act have the responsibility to act", Peter said lifting up his mask to show his face. "I promise you though that I'm coming back, alright?"

"Okay", Rachel said. To comfort her Peter hugged her which Rachel returned.

"I'll be back", Peter said.

"I know you will", Julia said. "You'll face challenges like never before. Keep focused on your goal and never give in to the threat of evil and you will prevail".

"Got it", Peter said as he hugged Julia. As he was letting go Julia pulled him back to her and kissed him on the lips. Rachel who was watching the scene unfold was smiling at them. Soon enough they separated with the two smiling at each other.

"Come back to us when you're done", Julia said.

"I promise you I will", Peter said as he pulled his mask back done and began to leave.

After a few minutes of walking through the desert, Peter ended up back in the cave where Rhino had escaped. Peter went to the room where where the crystal was.

"This was used to teleport Rhino and the Altum person and if I'm correct I should be able to use it myself", Peter said to himself. Peter grabbed the crystal causing it to shine. Soon enough light enveloped the room blinding Peter. "AGGGHHHH!"

Peter started to regain consciousness as he tried to stand up straight. He was able too stand up only for his Spider Sense to blare causing him to jump forward into a tree. To Peter's surprise he was met by Altum.

"Ah it's you again", Peter said. "Did Snake-Eyes send you?"

"Yes she did. Osira told me to capture you and allow your enemies the Sinister Six to deal with you" Altum said. "I however don't think you're worth it and will just kill you right know". With that Altum unsheathed his sword and leaped forward trying to slash Peter in two. Peter was able to move out of the way and web up his legs before slamming into the ground.

Peter swung in trying to kick Altum but Altum countered with a kick of his own to Peter's stomach sending him flying. Peter rebounded mid-air and began firing impact webbing. Altum on the other used his sword to slash the air creating a shock-wave that destroyed the impact webbing.

Peter jumped down and webbed the sword away before kicking Altum at the side of his head and causing the dark knight to reel in pain. Altum tried to punch Peter but was stopped when flipped over him and webbed him up and attached him to a tree.

"I should let you know that I know exactly what you are", Peter said. "You mind telling why a nice lady is dressing up like a heavily armed Batman cosplayer?" Altum was able to break free of the webbing before reaching for his helmet and took it off. As it turned out Peter was right.

Altum was indeed a woman.

She had blue eyes, orange-blonde hair, and pointed ears. "Fine you got me. My real name Naluna, I'm from an tribe of elves called the Neverus. Altum was name of a warrior of the Neverus could assume the mantle of".

"Huh, neat", Peter said. "So miss Naluna you mind telling me why you're working with Osira?"

"I'm only working with Osira just to get something that I want", Naluna said.

"And who would that be?"

"The destruction of all you humans " Naluna scowled. Peter's eyes widened at this. "My race is on the verge of extinction because you human decided to learn and abuse magic. It''s because of you all that Neverus women are infertile. You humans are all monsters".

"I get it you're mad and you have every right to be but not every human is as bad as you claim", Peter said.

"Oh please, you're all bad", Naluna countered. "You have magic all over you".

"That wasn't my choice at all", Peter said. "I was bitten by a spider that was imbued with magic that gave me my powers".

"And I should believe that why?" Naluna asked.

"Because my powers given to my by Anansi, God of Spiders", Peter said.

"It doesn't matter because once I'm finished with you I'll take my time killing everyone important to you, including the Oracle, her daughter, the Queen, and that bitch Farah", Naluna said with a scowl.

"No you won't because I'm going to stop you here and now", Peter said as he charged up his venom blasts in both hands.

The two began running towards each other and clashed with punches. Naluna took some damage as Peter's venom blasts were able to harm her even with armor on. The two skid back on the ground before Naluna charged at Peter again this time Peter jumped out of the way.

Peter shot two web lines and launched himself to Naluna before front-flipping in mi-air to avoid a sword swipe. Peter then leg-swiped her causing her to fell face first on the ground.

Naluna got back up but was punched multiple times by Peter. Peter soon followed up with a kick but Naluna grabbed his foot and threw him into a tree. Luckily, Peter was able to latch on to the tree and climb it before jumping backwards off of it and shocking Naluna with a venom blast.

"AHHHHHHH!" Naluna yelled in pain as she fell to her knees. As the she trying to get back up, Peter took the opportunity to trap her in a cocoon of webbing. "Get me outta here right now-mph!" Peter had shot a glob of webbing over her mouth to stop her from talking.

"I understand your anger towards humans and I apologize for all of humanity for our ignorance but that doesn't mean I agree with everything you say", Peter said. "I told you that not all humans are the same and saying that we are is like saying that every person, man, woman, and child, have white skin, blonde hair, and blue eyes. Learn from that Naluna and understand that hatred will only breed more hatred". Peter decided that he should get a move on and started web-swinging away before shouting back at Naluna. "That webbing is going to were off in five hours!"

* * *

**Thebes**

Commander Seth stood in the dungeon where the rest of Osira's capture men are as he called Osira."Osira the plan is ready to begin", Seth said.

" _Good. Once you have Opala and my mother, bring them down to the lower levels of the palace. I'll be there shortly_ ", Osira said.

"Understood", Seth said as he opened the cage doors releasing the prisoners. "It's time to play".

_**Next time Peter faces off against Osira's forces and the Sinister Six. Plus a surprise for Peter** _


	6. Sinister Plans and Amazing Friends

_**Chapter 6: Sinister plans and Amazing friends** _

Peter continued on through the forest after his fight with Altum/Naluna until he found himself entering into a nearby village called the Village of Athrosa. The moment he walked over to the entrance of the village he was approached by the guards of the town. "Hold it right there stranger! Who are you and where did you come from?"

Peter pulled off his mask and answered the question. "My name is Peter Parker. I am here in service of Queen Opala of Egypt". Both of the guards looked to each other before looking towards Peter.

"Queen Opala of Egypt?" One of the guards asked. "What are you doing all the way out here?"

"Well..." Peter trailed as he started to scratch the back of his neck. "... where exactly is here?"

"You're in the land of Greece", the other guard said.

"Really?" Peter said with wide eyes.  _'Opala had a feeling that Osira was somewhere in Greece but this just confirms it'_.

"What business does Queen Opala of Egypt have with our small village near the Greek border?" the first guards asked.

"I'm looking for the Queen's sister, Osira", Peter answered.

"Who?" both guards asked outta confusion. Soon enough another voice called out that got the three's attention.

"Perhaps I can be of some help". Peter and the guards looked to see and elderly man walk towards them. The two guards spoke at the same time as he approached.

"General!"

"At ease, soldiers", the General said. "My name is Toros, I'm the general over the Greek legion stationed in this village. You said you were after Osira?"

"Yes I am. I'm here to stop her", Peter said.

"Please, follow me and I'll explain everything", Toros said. With that the guards allowed Peter to walk into the village as General Toros led him to his small house. "I apologize for any inconvenience, young lad. But what I'm going to tell you must not be known to the men of my legion".

"I understand", Peter said. "Would you care to explain though?"

"Of course", Toros said. "This dark, evil sorceress is the sister of Queen Opala, am I correct?"

"Yes she is", Peter said.

"It seems as though some of my men cannot be trusted. This Osira seems very powerful that she can make men switch sides", Toros said with a sigh before continuing. "My legion was stationed here years ago to battle unknown evil spreading through the countryside. I believe Osira and her minions are the cause of these creatures".

"Not hard to believe, I fought against her lizardmen", Peter said.

"My men don't know about Osira. They mostly fight for the Greek Empire, however our forces have been defeated by those monsters", Toros said. "There's no way we should've been losing. We are too well trained t o lose against them. It was as if they knew of our tactics and learned how to use them against us".

"You suspect that one of your men is a spy working for Osira?" Peter asked.

"Exactly, and it hurts me to think I can't even trust my own men", Toros said.

"But how do you know about Osira?"

"I've heard all the recent tales of Egypt", Toros said. "I know Osira was exiled from Egypt after trying to assassinate the current Queen. I also know that she came to Greece of all places, where she sold her soul to ancient serpent god. In exchange she received magical powers which has allowed her to raise an unnatural army".

"She sold her soul just so she could get magic powers", Peter said with a deadpanned expression. "If Ghost Rider were here, he'd flip".

"Who?" Toro asked.

"It's not important", Peter said. "Tell me why did she do it? For revenge...? Power...?".

"I don't know all the details lad", Toros said. "In fact that last part is only a rumor although I wouldn't be surprised if it were true".

"Well, do you have an idea on Osira might be?" Peter asked.

"I believed that she lived in the cavern southwest of here but since you came from there, that doesn't seem to be true anymore", Toros said. "My best guess would have to be the Tower of Hades. It would certainly fit her profile".

"Then I'll check there and find her", Peter said.

"Be careful young lad", Toros said. "No normal person dares to travel there, much less enter, unless they can fight off the monsters and angered spirits".

"I understand", Peter said. "Can you tell me where the tower is located?"

"It's not hard to find just travel to the center of the village and then travel north", Toros said. "You'll reach an opening in the mountain. That path will take you toward the tower".

"Thank you General Toros", Peter said as he began to stand up. "I'll do what I can to stop her".

"You're welcome young lad", Toros said.

Peter soon exited the house all the while thinking abut what General Toros said to him.  _'Not being able to trust his own men because of a spy working for Osira, gotta be rough'_ , Peter thought to himself before he stopped with his eyes widening a bit.  _'Come to think of it, maybe there's a spy in Egypt as well'._ Peter continued walking forward towards the tower. "And I think I know who's responsible", Peter said before leaving.

* * *

**Thebes-Egypt**

Inside the palace, Queen Opala was sitting on her throne and petting Sebastilion when Farah appeared. "Hey, I just got back from grooming the horses", Farah said. "Have you seen the Royal Guards anywhere?"

"Seth stated that there was a monster attacking south of here so he took a few of the soldiers and Royal Guards to fight it off", Opala said. "Also, Julia said that she and her daughter would be greeting a few friends and that they would help Peter later on".

"I hope they're okay, especially Peter", Farah said.

"By the way mother, I noticed that you were walking weirdly before Peter spoke to me", Opala said in a questioning gaze as anime sweat drops from Farah's head. "You wouldn't have happened to sleep with him have you?"

"Well I uh..."

"You did didn't you? Oh come on mother!" Opala said in disappointment.

"I'm sorry Opala, I couldn't help it. He was just so nice, handsome, a good kisser, and just so..." Farah began but Opala finished.

"...amazing?" Opala said. At this Farah and Opala smiled remembering there moments with Peter. "I can understand".

Just then an ordinary person ran in and slipped falling on the floor. "Queen Opala, the prisoners have escaped! They're also aided by Lizard-men!" the man said.

"Oh great, and right when all of the guards are gone", Opala said.

* * *

**Tower of Hades**

Peter continued walking forward through the dark forest before entering into an open area where a tower could be seen almost a mile away. "There it is, the Tower of Hades", Peter said as he continued walking forward. "Osira I'm coming for you". Peter walked up to the tower and entered inside it only to be greeted by a group of lizard-men armed with swords. "Um any of you guys just want to talk this out? I'm sure we can come to an agreement".

The lizard-men charged at Peter with their swords and tried to slash him. Peter however, was able jump out of the way and land right behind them all.

"I guess not. Well, it was worth a shot", Peter said. His spider sense alerted him that they would attack him again so he jumped in the air and webbing everywhere to pin them all down before Peter landed again on his feet. "Now then to keep moving".

Peter moved quickly as he quickly scoured every inch of the Tower trying to find Osira. Soon enough Peter ended up in a room where he was confronted by a hooded figure.

"So you're the Spider-Man. Osira predicted that you'd arrive", the mysterious man said.

"Yeah and you're the guys who gave that guy the plan to kidnap Queen Opala", Peter said.

"My name is Valencio the Assassin and I'm here to kill you", Valencio said. "I cannot allow you to continue so for the sake of the Dark Empress, your life ends here".

"Well aren't you loyal", Peter quipped. "Well then lets see what you got, Valencio".

Valencio charged at Peter and pulled out daggers and tried to kill him by throwing them at Peter. Peter shot impact webbing at them all knocking them out of the air. Peter instantly ducked under Valencio who managed to get behind him and tried to decapitate him.

Peter followed up with a kick to the face before flipping away from him. Valencio gathered his barings and threw more knives at Peter. Peter back flipped away before shot a web-line at him and swinging back over to Valencio. Peter let go as he shot a web-line at Valencio, wrapping him in webbing before punching him.

Valencio fell to the ground unconscious. "Understand Valencio, you're good and all but compared to the assassin in my time, you're just not good enough", Peter quipped as he webbed Valencio to the ground before moving forward.

Soon enough Peter had made it to Osira's lair. After walking through a room with lava and fighting off more lizard-men, Peter had ended up in front of the door to Osira's makeshift throne room and walked in. Peter walked in the room and was greeted with glares from lizard-men as well as his villains.

"Well, if it isn't Opala's errand boy", Osira snarked.

"Well, I did ask to do this for her", Peter quipped. "Gotta say Snake-Eyes, this is one interesting throne room. And you have a lot of subjects here".

"This isn't the throne I should be sitting on", Osira said. "The throne I should be sitting on is being used by my whore of a sister".

"Okay, why do you hate your sister so much?" Peter asked. "You're sisters, more importantly you're her older sister. You're suppose to be more mature than this".

"You don't get to judge me Bug!" Osira

"Arachnid"

"Doesn't matter!" Osira said. "The reason why is because Opala always got everything that she wanted. Our father, the previous pharaoh of Egypt favored her over me. He always preached about family and that he loved us but in the end he loved Opala more then me and always hated her for it".

"Okay, that's a logical reason to feel resentful", Peter said. "But Osira terrorizing others, your mother and sister included, is wrong and you know it. And despite Opala being loved more, you have to realize that she didn't do anything wrong to you. This was your father's fault not Opala".

"I could care less", Osira growled in anger.

"Just like selling your soul to a Serpent God? Would you care less about that?" Peter asked. At this Osira's eyes widened before she glared at him.

"Lizard-men attack! I've grown tired of his presence!" Osira commanded.

The lizard-men ran towards the Webhead but were instantly defeated when Peter used the venom blast on them. "Next", Peter quipped. Before Osira could say something, Doctor Octopus appeared.

"We'll happen the Spider", Ock said. "You go on ahead with the plan". At this Osira smiled.

"Sure why not? After all once I'm done with my beloved sister and mother, they'll be nothing more than cock hungry sluts", Osira said before standing up alongside Khaan. "Have fun Spider-Man, I'm going to talk with my family". At that, Osira used her powers to open up a portal to Egypt.

"Oh no you don't!" Peter yelled as he tried to stop her. Peter moved backwards to prevent being stung by a large tail with a stinger at the end.

"Long time no see Webhead", Rhino said as he appeared with Doc Ock, Scorpion, Electro, Kraven, and Vulture. Osira along with Khaan had just entered through the portal and the portal closed.

"Great now I have to fight you guys", Peter said.

"We're gonna enjoy killing you", Scorpion said as he tried to stab Peter with his tail. Peter jumped and avoided the attack before being tackled by a flying Vulture. Peter kneed Vulture in the chest before flipping over him and webbing his feet and tossing him towards a charging Rhino.

Peter webbed Electro in the face before ducking under a blade by Kraven the Hunter. Kraven attempted to stab Peter in the chest but Peter caught the blade. Ock used the opportunity to attack Peter from the side knocking him away before creating a blade from one of his tentacles to try and stab him.

Peter avoided it by back flipping away and kicking Scorpion in the face before he attacked Rhino with a venom blast that incapacitated Rhino. However he was suddenly stabbed in the shoulder by Scorpion's tail and while he was dazed from the attack Electro electrocuted him.

"GAAAAAAAHHHHH!" Peter yelled in pain as he fell to the floor.

"This is the end Spider-Man. Any last words?" Ock asked as he and the others surrounded him.

Before Peter spoke he saw something behind the villains. "Yeah, these are not gonna be my last word", Peter said with a smirk under his mask.

"We'll see about that!" Scorpion yelled as he tried to stab Peter again with his tail. However, his tail stopped inches away away from Peter's face. "What the hell is going on?" Just after he said that, Scorpion was blasted from behind. Peter moved away as Scorpion hit the wall face first.

"Hey guys, been a while", Peter quipped. The rest of the Sinister Six looked in horror as an assembled group of heroes appeared. Captain America, Iron Man, Wolverine, Ms. Marvel, Storm, Human Torch, Invisible Woman, and Doctor Strange.

"Good to see you too Webs", Tony said.

"I was able to use enough magic to teleport us all here", Strange said.

"Nice", Peter said before webbing his villains and jumping away before Cap threw his shield at the group and knocked them all out.

"It's good to see you again Pete", Johnny said as he hugged Peter. "Never ever scare me like that again".

"Agreed, New York is a nightmare without you", Logan seconded.

"Thanks guys, really", Peter said. "How did you know I was out here?"

"Madame Web told us", Strange answered. "She explained to us the situation that Egypt was in and that Osira must be stopped. She also said to tell you that Osira is headed for the pharaoh's tomb under the palace".

"Then we had better hurry and get to Egypt fast before it's too late", Peter said.

"You go on ahead we'll stay here and arrest the criminals here", Steve said. "Be careful though Peter".

"Got it", Peter said. Just then Doctor Strange opened his own portal that leads to back Thebes, Egypt with Peter jumping through it. "This time Osira, I'm stopping you permanently".

_**Next time Spider-Man and the other heroes will fight against Osira's forces and save Queen Opala and Lady Farah.** _


	7. Final Battle

_**Chapter 7: Final Battle** _

Peter managed to make it back to the city where found a few of the Egyptian soldiers fighting and arresting the remaining criminals. Other than that Peter ran forward into the city. The moment he got there he was confronted by a few Royal Guards.

"Spider-Man, it's good that you're here", one of the Royal Guards said.

"Something horrible happened", another guard said with a worried look.

"I Osira is here and she kidnapped the Queen", Peter said baffling the guards. "I was there trying to stop Osira when she escaped".

"It's worse than that", a third guard said. "Osira has a large group of lizard-men and captured the Queen and Lady Farah".

"Then I need to go find her and stop her there", Peter said.

"My apologize Peter", a voice said. Peter turned to see Commander Seth as he walked over to him. "My men and I were dealing with something serious and had to leave the palace. Had I known about this..."

"Look we'll talk about this after I stop Osira", Peter said.

"She must've taken her sister and mother to the Tomb of the Pharaoh", Seth said.

"Tell me where is the Tomb of the Pharaoh?" Peter asked.

"Remember the palace dungeon through the library? Just go into the dungeons and head north, you should come across some underground canals. Follow the way and it'll take you through an opening in the cliff-sides to the beach. Head north again and you'll come across an entrance to the tomb".

"Got it", Peter said before leaving for the palace. "I'm going to go stop Osira". Seth looked at Peter as Peter was leaving with a mischievous smirk.

"Fool, you'll be killed by just entering the tomb without the blood of the Royal Family", Seth said to himself.

Peter ran as fast as he could back to the palace and made it to the library. The moment Peter went to the dungeon entrance he was met by Rughart again. "Hey there weakling, been a while hasn't it?" Rughart taunted.

"Sure has which is sad really. I was hoping it would be longer than that", Peter said before jumping up and over the fat man as Rughart tried to grab him. Peter landed behind him and Rughart threw a punch Peter's way. Peter grabbed his arm and flipped him over his shoulder before webbing Rughart to the wall behind. "Tell me, big guy do you what spiders do to their prey?"

"N-No", Rughart answered.

"Well let me tell you", Peter said. "You see we spiders have this habit of wrapping our prey in webbing before we inject our fangs into the prey's body to drink their flesh and blood". Rughart's face began to look scared to add on to this Peter began to crawl on the walls beside Rughart and getting closer to emphasize his point. "If you don't tell me what I want to know than trust me", Peter moved the bottom of his mask t reveal fangs, "I'm gonna feast on you and I don't think you want that do you?"

"No! I don't want that!" Rughart yelled. "I'll tell you what you want to know!"

"Good so tell me what does Osira have planned for her mother and sister?" Peter asked as he pulled his mask back down.

"She created an aphrodisiac to make them into horny sex slaves for her lizard-men", Rughart said. "Not only that but she intends on absorbing more magical energy from her dead man's corpse".

"What why", Peter asked.

"When she made the deal to sell her soul to the Serpent God, part of the deal was that she must take in a monster's 'essence' to refuel her powers", Rughart said. "In other words she has to screw monsters and drink their jizz. She's looking for a way to gain infinite power so her powers won't run out".

Peter just stared at him for a few seconds before... "WHAT THE HELL KIND OF DEAL DID SHE MAKE?" Peter facepalmed before he spoke again. "Never mind, I'll deal with that later. For now, I need to rescue Queen Opala and Farah". Peter got down from the wall and began to leave. "But before I go...", Peter decided to web Rughart's mouth closed before continuing on.

* * *

**Tomb of the Pharaoh**

Peter had did everything that Commander Seth had told him to do and finally made it to the Tomb of the Pharaoh. "Now then time to save Queen Opala and Lady Farah", Peter said to himself. Peter walked into the ave and saw a sign that said...

**_This is the Tomb of the Pharaoh!_ **

**_These holy grounds are protected by the spirits of Egypt so to anyone who dares to enter without the royal blood, has to pass a trail to prove his or her worth._ **

**_Fail the trails and the spirits shall claim your soul._ ** **_Pass, and your brave soul shall be rewarded._ **

Peter began to walk into the tomb when Julia's voice spoke to him telepathically. " _Are you ready for this Peter?_ "

"Yes, I am", Peter answered confidently as he continued walking forward.

Peter was then greeted by a voice that spoke to him. " ** _Welcome intruder to the Tomb of the Pharaoh. To pass this chamber, you must answer three questions correctly or suffer the consequences_** ". Peter readied himself as the voice continued speaking. " _ **First question, this woman was a slave for years before I made her my wife. Who was my wife?**_ "

"Farah", Peter answered remembering that Farah told him about her past.

" _ **Correct. Second question, I am always there, following your every move, growing stronger in the light but vanishes in the dark. What am I?**_ "

"My shadow", Peter answered.

" _ **Correct. Final question, I can be found in every corner on the Earth. I can both take and give life, yet my body is strong enough to crush the strongest building. What am I?**_ "

"The ocean", Peter answered". Soon enough a figure appeared in front of him.

" _ **You are correct, young spider**_ ", the figure said. " _ **Your wisdom have allowed you to pass this trail, you may continue on. Protect my daughter Opala if you can**_ ".

At this Peter's eyes widened. "You're Nasir, the previous pharaoh and Opala's father", Peter said.

" _ **Yes, I am although I've made a horrible mistake**_ ", Nasir said. " _ **I should've been more supporter and caring towards Osira instead I always doted on Opala more alienating my first born. Because of my arrogance this has happened. I ask you young spider, save Opala and Farah but most importantly save Osira from herself**_ ".

"I promise you that I will save them all", Peter said. Nasir smiled before disappearing back into the afterlife before Peter ran forward to find the three.

Peter walked through the path and was attacking lizard-men in the area. Peter jumped over and webbed another in the face before kicking it in the face. Peter webbed down the lizard-men in the that area before he came up with an idea.

"Hmm...", Peter said as he thought of something good.

_**-Elsewhere-** _

Inside of the tomb stood Osira who stood before a crowd of lizard-men with Khaan standing beside her. In the center of the lizard-men were both Queen Opala and Lady Farah who were tied and... naked. As Osira had her back turned, Opala spoke out.

"You'll never get away with this Osira!" Opala yelled out.

"Oh really, and who's going to stop me dear sister?" Osira snarked back. Unbeknownst to Osira another lizard-man had just walked in. "Your precious Spider-Man is thousands of miles away and nowhere near Egypt. More importantly, he's meeting his end at the hands of his enemies. But go on ahead, say that he'll come to save you if it will make you feel better but trust me he's not coming ant time soon. Besides, if he did it would be too late for what I have in store for you".

"Osira you're better than this. Don't do this", Farah pleaded.

"Too late mother, a few years too late", Osira snarled at that. "If only I had become queen, you two wouldn't have been in this situation at all. Today I claim what is rightfully mine!"

"Wrong", a voice said. A few lizard-men were blasted away as the lizard-man revealed himself to be Peter as he deactivated the image inducer. "You're going to be locked away in a prison cell".

"Peter you came back!" Opala said with excitement. Farah shared this feeling while Osira glared at him.

"How, How did you get here so fast?!"

"A friend of mine from my world helped me out", Peter said as he walked up to Opala and Farah. "Sorry for almost being late I had to pass a trail and I think that Seth was working for Osira". Opala went wide eyed at this before sighing.

"I had a feeling he was up to something", Opala said. "Osira's lizard-men army attacking at the same time he and the Egyptian army went to fight a monster was no coincidence at all". While Opala was talking Peter used his webbing to make her and Farah web clothing.

"And to think he was a family friend", Farah said.

"Osira it's over", Peter said as he turned to her.

"You're surrounded by lizard-men and you tell me it's over?" Osira questioned with an evil smirk.

"You know what you're right. Let me fix that", Peter said. before jumping in the air and shot webbing everywhere webbing down the lizard-men. Peter landed right back down on his feet before looking towards a glaring Osira with a hidden smirk. So who's next?"

"My empress, let me deal with this pathetic human", Khaan said as he sprouted his wings and began flying.

"Go ahead", Osira said.

"Wait a minute, you're dragon can talk?! Holy crap that's awesome", Peter said as he got into his battle-pose. "Tell me do you know any musical numbers". Peter launched himself into the air with his webbing. Khaan shot fire from his mouth but Peter leaped above the flames and shot webbing into it's eyes.

Khaan tried to slash Peter but our favorite arachnid avoided the attack and ran along Khaan's arm to punch him in the face. Khaan reeled from the hit but regained himself.

"Stupid bug, I am superior to you in every way!" Khaan yelled.

"I'm an arachnid!" Peter yelled before swung under him only to come up and punch him again in the face. "Besides, you shouldn't underestimate us humans at all!" With that, Peter charged up a venom blast fist and punched Khaan hard in the chest, shocking him in the process. Khaan fell back first on the ground in front of Opala and Farah just as Peter landed on top of Khaan.

"For... give... me my... empress", Khaan said before losing consciousness.

Peter looked towards Osira and took off his mask. "Again Osira, it's over. Stop all of this, please".

Osira glared at him. "Do you honestly think I will just stop this because you asked nicely? Don't think that I am in the same league as the minions I keep around me!" Osira created a large wave of energy and launched it at Peter, Opala, and Farah. Peter grabbed the ladies beside him and leapt up onto the ceiling to avoid being hit.

"How is she this strong? She was nowhere near as strong as she was the first time we clashed", Peter said.

"She's been absorbing energy from our father's tomb to supplement her own magical powers", Opala said.

"She now has enough power to rule the whole world!" Farah said.

"Not if I can stop it", Peter said before he dropped down and placed Opala and Farah to the side. "Stay here until it's safe". The Egyptian royals nodded to confirm that they understood. With that, Peter jumped up over to stand in front of Osira. "Osira, I'm going to give you one last chance to stop".

"Hahaha HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Osira laughed as she began blasting at Peter with magic. Peter jumped away and began swinging away before blasting at Osira with a venom blast.

Osira jumped away before blasting at Peter who begin swinging away. Peter flipped to the ground before shooting out impact webbing. Osira created a magic barrier before blasting at Peter again. Peter jumped away and hid behind a pillar.

 _'I need to find her source of power and cut it off'_ , Peter muttered to himself. Peter looks back to see that Osira was looking for him and that behind her was the sarcophagus of the deceased pharaoh open.  _'Of course, why didn't I think of that earlier?'_

"Come on out arachnid!" Osira yelled. "I hope you didn't challenge me just so you can run away!"

"Oh course not, as if I'd run away from from a lovely yet lethal lady", Peter quipped as he swung from his hiding place.

"Aw how sweet of you, too bad I'll have to destroy you", Osira snarked as she blasted at him.

"You know if you weren't so evil, people would like you more", Peter quipped as he back-flipped over her head towards the open sarcophagus.

Osira's eyes widened as she realized what Peter what was doing. "NO!" Osira yelled out. Soon enough, Peter closed the sarcophagus.

"That's right, with this sarcophagus closed no more power", Peter said before

"YOU"LL PAY FOR THAT!" Osira yelled as she tried to blast him with every ounce of power she still currently has. Peter countered with a full charged venom blast leading to a beam struggle. Both Peter and Osira were giving everything they've got for their attacks. Sadly for Osira, her powers ran out and she was hit with his venom blast shocking her. "AAAAAAAGGGGGGHHHH!"

In the struggle the vile that Osira had in her hand shattered and spilled on her. Soon enough Peter jumped over to her as she started to fall over. "It's over Osira, you've lost".

"How, how could I lose?" Osira said to herself before passing out unconscious.

"Opala, Farah, you can come out now", Peter said. Opala and Farah came out and walked up to Peter seeing that Osira was unconscious. "She'll be okay. We should probably get out of here".

"Right", Opala agreed.

_**-Egyptian Palace-** _

Peter, Opala, Farah, and an unconscious Osira returned back to the palace where Osira was placed in the dungeon. She wasn't alone as she was soon joined by Rughart, his thugs, and former commander Seth whom was placed there after Opala fired him and placed him under arrest for crimes against the palace.

Peter was soon greeted by the other heroes who had arrived to help him and revealed that they had also captured Naluna and Valencio. The other heroes who had arrived met with Queen Opala and Lady Farah with a few of the male and female heroes jealous of Peter.

Peter was now in the the dungeon area where he was now talking to Osira. "What do you want?" Osira growled.

"Simple, I was able to get to where you and the others were by passing a trail", Peter said. "After I passed those trails, I spoke with your father".

"Let me guess, you want to tell me that he's disappointed in me for what I did", Osira said. "I don't care he is honestly, it's not like he cared at all".

"You're an idiot", Peter said bluntly causing her to turn to him with a glare. "He loved you and yeah he is disappointed in you for what you did however, he blames himself for what happened to you".

"W-What?" Osira asked shocked by this.

"He said that he should have been a better towards you and Opala and that he should have loved you both equally", Peter said. Osira listened to what Peter said and had a look of surprise turned sadness before she turned around so that Peter couldn't see her face.

"W-Well, he should have", Osira said. Peter could hear sniffing from Osira and saw her wiping something from her eyes. "Why did... _sniff_... start regretting... _sniff_... that now?"

"I think he always regretted that and never had the chance to tell you that", Peter said.

After a while, Peter left the dungeon and met back up with the others. Opala and Farah spoke with Steve and Strange and were informed that they would be taking Peter back home. "Well I guess this is it", Opala said.

"Yeah, I did have great time here though", Peter said.

"Well I'm glad you did", Opala said with a small smile.

"Peter, We'd better get going", Tony said.

"Well, I guess this is goodbye", Peter said before he walked over and hugged Opala and Farah simultaneously. With that Peter left with the other heroes and headed back home.

* * *

**New York**

The heroes walked back through the portal Doctor Strange created and were back in Avengers Tower. With that Tony spoke to Peter.

"Good to be back right Pete?" Tony asked with a smile.

"Yeah, yeah... good to be back", Peter said with an obvious hint of sadness.

_**Next time the last chapter and lemon.** _

_**In Loving memory of Spider-Man and Doctor Strange co-creator, Steve Ditko. Thank you for all you've given us and thank you for the heroes you've created.** _

_**Nov. 2, 1927-Jun. 29, 2018** _


	8. Happily Ever After

_**Chapter 8: The Happily Ever After** _

It had been two weeks since Peter had returned home to New York and right now Peter was laying down on a bed. He was missed by friends and family alike and those who cared for him celebrated his return. The Sinister Six had been arrested and sent to a SHIELD prison. Everything seem okay for the most part. However, there was a problem he faced when he got home.

The moment he got back home he tried to get back to protecting New York. However, he was later informed that New York's street level heroes have been keeping busy to make sure the streets of New York was safe. While Peter was happy with this at first, he soon found that New York's crime rate severely dropped thanks to the Heroes for Hire, the Defenders, and the Fantastic Four. This bummed out Peter since it meant that he wasn't needed to protect New York anymore.

Peter thought about all of the events that lead to now before he decided to get up from the bed. He ended up leaving his home and went to Julia's home where he found Julia cooking while Rachel was watching TV. At this Julia spoke. "I had a feeling you would come by".

"Yeah well, I had nothing better to do", Peter said as he went over to Julia and hugged her. He soon turned his attention to Rachel who walked into the kitchen to see him. "Hey Rachel, you doing alright?"

"Yes", Rachel said as she hugged.

"That's good", Peter said as he followed Julia and Rachel in the living room.

"I take it that you haven't been heroing in a while have you?"

"Even if I wanted to, there wouldn't be much for me to do any heroing", Peter said. "Ever since we came back I haven't been able to fight villains at all. More importantly it looks like New York doesn't need Spider-Man to protect it. I mean I like the fact that New York is safe and all but well..."

"You need something to punch to forget about Queen Opala and Lady Farah, huh?" Peter's eyes widened before he closed them and sighed.

"Yeah, I miss them a lot", Peter said. "Ever since we got back they were the only people I ever think about. Just being around them made me smile, the first real sign of happiness I've felt in a while". Julia understood and would've commented but a beep came from Peter's phone. Peter picked up his phone and answered it. "Hello?"

" _Peter we need your help_ ", Steve said.

"I'm on my way", Peter said before hanging up and getting up from the couch he was sitting on. "Sorry girls but I have to go".

"Just be careful", Julia said as she held her daughter.

Peter went over and hugged them both before letting go. "You have my word". With that, Peter ran out of the house. It was at that moment that Doctor Strange appeared before Julia.

"Stephen, what's going on?"

"It's about the time period Peter was in before we got him",Stephen said.

"What about it?" Julia asked.

"For some reason the inhabitants of Egypt mysteriously disappeared", Stephen said. "Queen Opala, Osira, and Farah went missing at that point in time and nobody knows where they could have been". At this Julia's eyes flashed yellow to check what happened before she gasped.

"I know what happens to them", Julia said.

* * *

**Egypt**

In the capital of Egypt, Queen Opala walked into the dungeon room, with her pet Sebastilion, where they would confront Osira. Osira refused to look at them. "I know why you're here", Osira said.

"Then you should know why I want to do this", Opala said.

"You're wasting your time with me, your highness", Osira said.

"Osira regardless of what you did wrong, we just want to be a family again", Opala said. "You are my sister after all".

"How can you still call me that after what I did to you?" Osira asked turning her head slightly to see Opala.

"I don't know why. All I know is that I miss being sisters with you and I just want us to be together again like we used to. Just think about it", Opala said as she exited the dungeon. Opala walked up the stairway with Sebastilion in tow where they were met by Farah.

"So how did it go?"

"The same as last time. She still feels horrible about she did and doesn't think she deserves a second chance", Opala said.

"I see", Farah said. "So how are you holding up?"

Opala stopped mid step before turning away from her mother. Opala sighed sadly before answering. "I miss him, I miss Peter so much", Opala said.

"I know sweetie, I know that feeling all to well", Farah said as she walked over to Opala and hugged her. Farah could understand the pain mainly because she too misses Peter.

Soon enough, a light beamed down on the Capitol of Egypt. "Gahh! What is that?!" Opala asked. Soon enough she, Farah, the guards and everyone in Egypt began to be warped to an unknown area.

"AGGGGHHHHHHH!" Opala and Farah yelled as they were warped somewhere.

* * *

**New York**

Peter and the Avengers consisting of himself, Tony, Steve, Thor, Carol, Logan, T'Challa, Wanda, and Pietro, were in Sokovia fighting against Hydra. The reason they were there was because Red Skull, leader of Hydra, has a weapon that the Avengers need to take or destroy.

Peter swung around as he and the Avengers fought against Hydra agents as Red Skull appeared with a glowing blue and white cube like object. At this Peter radioed the others and spoke. "Guys the Red Skull has the Cosmic Cube!"

" _Had a feeling he'd finally get his hands on it_ ", Tony said. " _With the Cosmic Cube, he'll turn the whole world into a Hydra Utopia_ ".

" _Then we need to get it from him_ ", Steve said. " _I'll go in to distract him you all get the Cube once the chance arises_ ".

"Got it!" Everyone including Peter yelled as they went to they went to execute the plan.

"It's over Red Skull surrender now!" Cap said before he threw his shield at the Nazi tyrant who ducked under it before running towards Cap. The two continued to exchange blows with each other all the while Caps shield kept bouncing off of other surfaces.

Soon enough Cap caught Skull and lifted him up just as Cap's shield came by hitting Red Skull in the face and caused him to fall to the ground.

Red Skull glared at Cap as he was getting up before he raised the Cube in the air. "It iz too late Captain America!" Skull said as Cap stopped in his tracks. This in turn caused Red Skull to grin evilly. "I've already won!"

"No you haven't!" Peter yelled as he grabbed the Cube and tried to yank it away from the Red Skull. The struggled to take it away from each other with Red Skull going so far as to pull out a gun and fire at Peter. Peter was able to kick the gun away before kicking Skull in the face.

"You insufferable pest!" Red Skull said as he headbutt Peter causing Peter to slightly lose his grip. "This world will belong to me and to Hydra!"

Peter was able to regain his grip before headbutting Skull back. "No it won't! I'll make sure it never happens" Peter said before punching Red Skull in the face. Peter followed up by kicking Red Skull in an comfortable area causing the Nazi tyrant to scream a high note.

This ultimately made Red Skull lose his grip and Peter took the Cosmic Cube away. "Guys I got the cube!" Peter called out to the others.

"Good mission accomplished!" Tony said.

"I think not!" Red Skull yelled as he pulled out a device. The other Avengers rushed over to stop Skull before they stopped when they saw the remote. "This remote will trigger a nuke that bombard all of America if you don't hand it over!". Everyone gasped at this. "Unless you don't wish for America to be destroyed you will hand it over now!"

Peter pondered it for a few seconds, even thinking about his friends, family, and loved ones even thinking about Opala, Osira, and Farah, before he came to his answers. "All I wish for Skull is for a happy ending to this conflict", Peter said softly. Just then the Cosmic Cube glew and just before Skull could press the button everything went white.

The light dimmed with everyone still there in Sokovia but with the remote gone as well as the Cosmic Cube. The Avengers got up and realize what had happened.

"Huh, looks like Pete just saved the US", Tony said.

"You fool look at what you've done!" Red Skull yelled as he was getting up. Skull pulled out a gun but Peter thwipped it away but kicking Red Skull in the face and rendering him unconscious.

"That otta do it", Peter said.

"Alright everyone let's get outta-" Steve said as he tied Skull up.

"Wait something's coming!" Tony called out.

Soon enough the skies started flashing with three people falling from the sky. Peter's eyes widened as he recognized them before he instinctively jumped up and webbed them all to him. Peter landed on the ground gently before speaking.

"Queen Opala, Lady Farah, you're both safe now", Peter said to the two women.

"Peter?" Queen Opala asked as she and her mother opened their eyes and looked at him.

"Hey, it's been a while", Peter said. Opala and Farah hugged him as they cried tears of joy. The other heroes were puzzled by what just happened.

_**-Avengers Tower-** _

Sometime later, the heroes arrived at Avengers Tower where they explained to Opala, and Farah that they are in their time and over a few hundred years in the future. This was a shock to them all but they were comforted to know that the other Egyptians were all the way in Egypt looking for their Queen. The Avengers decided to speak with Peter about why they were here considering he held the Cosmic Cube and they appeared.

"Peter do you know what happened as to why they are here?" Steve asked.

"Honestly I don't know what happened", Peter said. "I admit that I did think Queen Opala, but I also recognized that she, her mother, and her sister were in the past and that they should stay there. I never made any wish about bringing them here to the present. And even if I did, I know it would've been wrong and would've tried to get them back home".

"Maybe that was it, maybe it wasn't your choice at all", T'Challa said causing Peter to look at him. "The Cosmic Cube over the years has become and sentient and self-aware of itself and others".

"Wait the Cosmic Cube was alive?" Bruce asked.

"In a way yes", T'Challa continued. "Maybe you didn't need to speak what you wished for and the Cube itself saw what you desired and brought it here".

"That also begs the question, where is the Cosmic Cube?" Tony asked.

"That I also don't know about", Peter answered.

"Well, it looks like they're stuck in our time and it looks like they won't be going away", T'Challa said. "We will need to help them adjust here in this time".

"Not only that but someone should go and help them get accustomed to our time", Steve said.

"Well, I'm always here to help them when the situation demands it", Tony chimed in.

"Actually, I think it should be Peter considering Peter has spent must of his time with them", Steve said.

"Awww", Tony said in disappointment.

The Avengers continued discussing what they should do for another few minutes before they all came to an agreement. After the meeting Peter went to go find them. He arrived at the room they were in and knocked on the door. "Ladies it's me, Peter", Peter said. The door opened Opala smiling at him.

"Come on in", Opala said. Peter came inside and saw that Farah was sprawled out on the bed nuzzling into a pillow. "Mother really likes the beds in this tower".

"I can see that. I have some important news that you need to know", Peter said with an amused grin. Soon enough, Farah stopped and got up from the bed. "I was selected to help you both get accustomed to this time period. It looks as though we'll be spending more time together".

"It looks like it", Opala said with a smile just. Farah smiled as well before grabbing Peter and hugging him again.

A Quinjet was prepped with Peter, Opala, and Farah getting on board and being flown to Egypt. The Quinjet landed in Egypt where the group got out and walked to the capital. The moment they reached the capital they people were grateful that their Queen was okay.

The trio got to the palace where Opala was reunited with her pet who ran up to her and kissed her a lot. Farah hugged each member of the royal guards who all squealed in delight that the former Queen hugged them. As part of an agreement, Black Panther and the people of Wakanda have decided to help Egypt by helping them improve their nation. While back in Egypt Peter decided to hang out with Opala and Farah (they had sex like horny people).

A few days passed and Opala decided to hold a ceremony for Peter his actions in saving Egypt. In attendance were the other heroes, including Julia and Rachel, Aunt May, and the people of Egypt. Peter stood in front of the crowd of people with Queen Opala and Lady Farah standing in front of him.

"Peter Parker, for saving the land and aiding in stopping Egypt from falling into darkness, you will be known forever as the Hero of Egypt!" Opala said as she placed a medal around his neck. The crowd clapped as Peter was awarded this title. Peter was happy that he was given this award. "As the Queen of Egypt, I shall grant you one wish, should you choose to accept. What would you like, if you could have anything? And I do mean anything..."

"Honestly Queen Opala, you're praise is enough", Peter said. "I'll treasure it for as long as I live". Opala smiled at answer before kissing Peter on the forehead. The crowd applauded Peter as he turned to face them.

_**-Later-** _

Sometime had passed and Peter had decided to stay in Egypt to be with Opala. Funnily enough, Julia and her daughter Rachel also decided to stay in Egypt mainly to stay with Peter. Due to the advancement in technology because of the help from Wakanda, Egypt was just as technologically advanced as other countries.

Peter was walking to Opala's private chambers on the grounds of something important that Opala wanted to speak to him in private. Peter opened the door to the room to see that Opala was there. She wasn't alone though as Farah, Julia, and surprisingly Osira were there. Peter didn't feel his spider sense going off so he figured that nothing bad will happen.

"Hey, I got your message. What did you want to talk about?" Peter asked.

"Peter, I think you know what we want to talk about", Opala said as she walked over to Peter and held on to his left arm. "Peter would you be willing to enter into a relationship with the four of us?"

"It's obvious that we Peter that you care a lot for us, what do you say?" Farah asked as she held his other arm. Peter was definitely shocked but regained himself before speaking.

"I'm guessing that you all feel the same way about me correct?"

"Of course we do and you know that", Julia said as she walked up to Peter and hugged him from the back.

"What about Osira?" Peter asked. At this Osira started walking forward towards Peter.

"I admit wrong doing to the city and thought that it was better for me to stay in prison. However, my sister decided to be merciful to me and decided to give me a second chance", Osira said. "This is also an order from the Queen as a way to earn the people's trust".

"Think of it as a five way marriage that benefits everyone involved", Opala said just as Osira hugged him.

At this Peter sighed before speaking. "Well I'd be an idiot if I said no, so why not? It could be fun".

"Indeed it will", Farah said.

Sometime had passed and Peter married the four women with Rachel happy that Peter is her new dad. As a special gift for Osira, Peter's friend Doctor Strange was able to get her soul back to her. Peter decided that he and the others should consummate the marriage and led Julia and Osira to the bedroom.

"I take it we're celebrating our anniversary now?" Julia asked with a smirk as she stripped off her robe revealing her naked body.

"Yes we are", Peter said as he took off his shirt and pants. Julia smiled as Peter lined himself up to her before gently entering into her womanhood.

"Gahhh! I needed this", Julia said as Peter continued thrusting into her with her breasts swaying up and down with every thrust. Osira pouted watching this happen.

"Don't worry Osira, I'll get to you next", Peter said. To illustrate this point Peter pulled Osira in a searing kiss which she returned. Julia decided to pull down Osira's shirt and expose her large breasts that were being concealed.

Noticing this Peter stopped kissing her and grabbed Osira's breasts before beginning to suck on them. Osira moaned at this while Peter continued thrusting in to Julia.

Peter let go of Osira's breasts after a while before leaning down to kiss Julia. Osira was now content and watched as Peter started to pound Osira.

"Agh! Agh! AGH! Yes, fuck me Peter! Fuck me just like this!" Julia yelled as Peter continued on causing her to orgasm in the process. Soon enough, Peter finally let it all out and came inside of her. Julia screamed at this happening before she kissed Peter again. "Thank you Peter".

"Any time", Peter responded as pulled out of Julia. Peter went over to Osira and placed himself inside of her. Osira pushed Peter back on to the bed as she began to bounce on top of him. Peter retook her breasts into his mouth and continued to suck on them. "Wow, you are so tight".

"I haven't had sex in months, maybe that's why", Osira said as she continued bouncing on his cock. "You know being married to you isn't bad at all".

"So you like how I feel inside of you?" Peter asked.

"You're bigger than most men I've slept with so yes", Osira commented.

"Well then you are going to love this", Peter said as he pulled Osira's head down to kiss her again. Osira kissed him back as began thrusting into her and she comes down on his shaft resulting in an orgasm.

Peter and Osira continuing kissing until they both separate. The reason for doing so is because Peter was thrusting harder into Osira.

This process is continued until Peter came inside of her. Just like Julia, Osira screamed as she felt his man juice enter into her private area. Osira fell forward with Peter catching her and laying her down next to Julia. "We need to do that again sometime", Osira said.

"Agreed", Peter said.

"That's not fair Peter", a voice called out. Peter looked to see Opala and Farah in the doorway. "How come we weren't invited?"

"You'd better make it up to us, husband", Farah joked as she and Opala jumped onto Peter. Indeed, Peter was now living a new life.

_**The End. Thank you for reading this amazing tale!** _


End file.
